Yu-Gi-Oh 4Real-Season 1-The Duelist Kingdom
by Towermon222
Summary: Chris Duel had a pretty normal life, that is until a family secret throws him into a battle between good and evil that will change his life forever. Similar to my Digimon 4 Real story, but little different. Please Read and Review.
1. Episode 1: Just another Day (Part 1)

This story is if Yugioh were as important in this world as it is in the TV show. Now I am making a few changes to our world, for example no Yugioh story is complete without holographic duel monsters and duel disks so our world will have that. Also almost every season of Yugioh has some mention of duel spirits so I'll have them, too. Another thing is that if Yugioh were that important in our world it would've been around a lot longer and certain cards would've come out sooner, but I'm sure that won't come up in this one. I'll also be giving a different name to the inventor of the game because I don't think the real inventor would appreciate being made as kooky Pegasus. But other than these things I'm not changing much. Now I'd like to point out before we get started that I do not own Yugioh the TV show or the card game. There will be no OC cards in this fic.

Our main character is Chris Duel a red headed, green eyed duelist who usually wears a white t-shirt with a red vest over it and a pair of blue jeans and a black pair of shoes. He uses a Slifer Red duel disk (Looks like Jaden's from Yugioh GX Season 4 [The one that didn't get to America]). He carries his deck in his vest pocket though it's almost always in his hand. He's a very optimistic kid and tries to lighten the mood when he can. He never lets anyone pick on his friends, and if one's in trouble he always steps up to help. He has a knack for getting people mad at him for the smallest things and he's made a lot of rival through this habit.

Episode 1: Just another Day (Part 1)

Monday

Hi I'm Chris Duel and this is my story. Of course you might not like my story; I mean I'm just a 13 year old kid living in a small city in Alabama (to keep the story going we'll call it Card City). Anyway I guess I'll start my story off on the first day of my second semester in 7th grade.

I sat in the hallway of the high school going over my cards when I heard someone coming up behind me.

I turned to see my friend Terra Deck. Well friend is not strong enough a word, she was kinda like the older sister I never had. She was 15 and one of the best duelist in her grade, topped out at Rank 4 last year. She was a lovely blonde haired girl, with said hair in a ponytail most of the time, and today she wore a blue shirt and matching knee length skirt.

"Hey Terra," I said, "How's it going."

"Fine," she said as she sat down next to me, "going over your cards again, Chris?"

"Yeah," I said, "I've been doing that a lot since my brother disappeared last year, haven't I?"

My brother, Stefan Duel, was your average 17 year old with brown hair who was most often seen in a grey t-shirt with a black vest over it and a black pair of jeans to match it.

He was the school's official Rank 2. He'd earned that title year after year, but last year the inventor of the game, Taka Kitagawa, had visited the school the night of graduation to award a scholarship to his duel academy and Stefan challenged him in front of all of the graduating seniors. He lost and left home later that night. No one has seen him since.

"Yeah," she said, "does anyone know where he went?"

"No," I said, "but he said he was training, and I know he'll come back once he's done, and he'll get that jerk of a card maker, Taka Kitagawa."

"Why was Stefan dueling the inventor of the game in the first place?" asked Terra.

"I don't know," I said, "but Taka is supposed to be the best duelist in the world and it was a little insane for him to even attempt it."

Terra pulled out her deck and found two of her favorite cards, "I'll never forget how he gave me these."

She turned the cards so I could see them.

It was a _Silent Magician LV's 4&amp;8_,and two of the few things my brother had left lying around before he just disappeared.

"You know Terra; if it weren't for those cards you and I wouldn't have met." I said.

Terra thought about it, and I was right.

The way she got that card was that she'd challenged Stefan to a duel and had lost due to him summoning that very _Silent Magician LV8_ along with his _The A. Forces _spellcard, with four Warrior-Type monsters that he'd gathered on the field, and attacking her. Then she spent the next two days just about begging for a rematch, but I took Stefan's place in order to show her what she had done wrong. I won the duel with my Utopia and she was just about to give up dueling when Stefan gave her the cards. She was so excited she wanted to duel me again right then and there.

Terra laughed at the memory.

Just then the bell rang.

"Guess I'll see you later Terra." I said as I stood up.

"Yeah see ya." she said as she stood up and walked to her own class.

I walked down the hall to my class but I was met by the irritating laughter of Rodney Vega.

"Hey there loser." said Rodney.

Rodney was one year older than I was. He had brown hair and wore a black long-sleeved t-shirt and black jeans. He was my oldest enemy.

"Loser," I said, "like I haven't heard that a hundred times before."

Rodney had an annoying grin on his face as he blocked my entrance into the class.

"You should really get to class," said Rodney, "or you're gonna be late."

"I'll go in, when you move out of the way." I said.

"Why don't you make me?" said Rodney.

"How about I do?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you get out of his way Rodney," said a voice behind me, "before he duels you right here, right now and kicks your butt in one turn."

I turned to see my oldest friend and rival Jack Page. Jack was 14 and had straight black hair with blonde highlights. He was wearing his usual attire of a purple short sleeved button up shirt that was unbuttoned with a black t-shirt under it and a pair of black jeans. He used a Thunder Deck.

"Well if it isn't big bad Jack Page to the rescue." said Rodney, "last I checked rivals are supposed to hate each other."

"Well now we know you can read." I said.

Rodney gritted his teeth.

"Just because we're rivals doesn't mean I don't respect him," said Jack, "now let him in."

Just then the bell rang and Rodney moved out of the way.

I clenched my fist and entered.

"Chris is late!" shouted Rodney.

"Duh," I said, "the class isn't blind."

Then I heard the annoying laugh of one Donny Johnson. Donny was my second oldest rival. He had scraggily brown hair. He wore a red t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

"Looks like you started this year off like you did last year, Chris." said Donny.

"Shut up Don." I said as I took my seat.

I looked around to see who I was sitting next to this semester.

I groaned when I saw Allen Jones.

"Hey I'm not too thrilled to see you either." said Alan.

Alan had brown hair that was almost black and wore a pair of glasses. He had on a grey shirt with purple horizontal stripes and he had on a pair black jeans. He was a new rival I'd made over the summer.

Thing is, all I did was accidentally bump into him at the mall and he got mad and challenged me to a duel. He won and I went to shake his hand, he smacked my hand away and said I was a waste of his time.

When I ran into him again, we had a rematch and I won but he still treated me like thrash and said that now I was only worth "half" his time.

Just then the teacher came in and everyone was quiet especially the boys because the teacher was Ms. Angelica Kimberly. She was a lovely woman with long golden brown hair that reached the small of her back.

"It's good to see you all," she said, "I hope your second semester will be eventful and I hope you all learn as much as possible."

She opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a box.

"Now I know you are all aware of the Duel Token policy by now so I'll just point out the basics again, you get four tokens and when you duel during PE you'll bet a number of them. The winner gets the tokens, but when you run out of tokens you can't duel at school until next week unless you can get a friend to lone you a few. Of course the Tokens don't roll over from semester to semester and must be returned to by the end of each semester." said Ms. Kimberly as she passed each student and let them each take four tokens.

"Chris'll be out by the end of the day, then." said Rodney.

Several kids in the class laughed at the comment but Ms. Kimberly stopped them.

"I sincerely doubt anyone will lose all of their tokens today."

If only she knew how wrong she was.

It was finally PE and the teacher, Coach Black, explained the Duel Token policy again and then set us free in the gym to duel until we lost it all.

I decided just to watch the duels that day to check out the competition for my brother's title of second best in school, since tryouts for the Duel Pyramid came up at the end of the year.

I wasn't surprised to see Jack doing the same thing. He and I were both in the running to get my bro's title.

Donny was of course killing with his Six Samurai Deck, and Alan was taking out almost everyone who challenged him with his Infernity Deck.

Well it was a few minutes into the period when realized I'd lost track of Jack. And everyone was gathered around a duel at the center of the gym.

I walked up and went through the crowd to see that Jack was on his knees and Rodney was laughing at him and tossing four Duel Tokens up and down in his hand.

"What the heck is going on here?" I asked.

"Jack just lost four duels in a row," said Alan, "what do you think happened?"

"Jack," I said, "you lost four duels to Rodney?"

"I don't know how," he said, "I had him."  
Then something caught my eye.

"I know how he won," I said, "he cheated."

Everyone gasped.

"You can't prove that." said Rodney rolling his eyes like I was just trying to find something to blame on him.

"Oh really?" I said as I grabbed his wrist.

"Let go you loser." shouted the bully.

I pulled up his sleeve to reveal a rubber band around his wrist holding several cards.

"Can't win so you cheat?" I said, "Rodney, that's low even for you, now either give Jack his tokens back or I'll go get Coach Black."

"Yo who taught you this game," asked Rodney, "because if you haven't noticed the point is to win?"

"Yeah," I said, "but without cheating, and for your information my brother taught me to duel. Now I'll see you in about one minute after I go get Coach Black."

I turned to leave when Rodney said something that froze me in my tracks.

"You know I heard he cried."

I clenched my fist, "What was that?"

"You know your brother must be some kind of idiot to think he could beat Taka." said Rodney.

My fist clenched tighter.

"Maybe that's why he ran away," said Rodney "couldn't take the fact he was so stupid."

My fist was now so tight that my knuckles had turned white. I turned around and activated my duel disk.

"Let's get one thing straight Rodney," I said, "you can insult me all you want, but you insult my brother and you've got a duel on your hands."

Rodney activated his own duel disk which was an Obelisk Blue disk.

"How many tokens are you putting up?" he asked.

"All of them," I said, "But you have to put up your own and Jack's, plus no cheating.

Rodney pulled off the rubber band.

"Deal," he said, "I won't need to cheat to beat you."

Jack placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Chris," he said, "you won't stand a chance. Rodney placed third best out of his entire class last year."

"Oh, let him do it Jack," said Allen, "it'll be nice to see him mope because he can't duel for a whole week."

Donny snickered.

"I won't lose," I said, "because my brother wouldn't lose to an amateur duelist like Rodney and neither will I."

"Just get on with the duel!" shouted Rodney.

_**"LET'S DUEL!"**_

Chris: 4000

Rodney: 4000

"You can have the first move Rodney." I said.

"Gladly," he said as he drew a card, "and I'll summon _Dark Lucius LV4 _(1000/300)in attack mode."

A grey, armor covered fiend with blue hair appeared.

"Next I'll play a facedown and end my turn." Rodney said as he finished his turn.

I smiled as I drew a card, "You should've done more with your move."

Rodney became confused.

"I summon _Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei _(2300/0) in attack mode." I said as a battle scarred cat-man appeared on my field, "I'll end my turn with a facedown as well."

"What," called Allen, "too scared to attack?"

"No," I said, "just watching and learning."

Rodney drew, "I summon _The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams _(1300/1800) in attack mode."

The ghost-like fiend appeared before me.

"This must be your long lost sister," I said with a laugh, "I can see the resemblance."

Rodney growled, "I end my turn."

I drew a card.

"It's time I turned things up!" I shouted, "I first summon _Axe Dragonute _(2000/1200)," a black and purple dragon wielding a huge axe appeared before me, "now I overlay my two monsters to summon the last card my brother gave me before he left. I Xyz Summon, _Gem-Knight Pearl _(2600/1900)."

The two monsters on my field turned into orbs of light that entered a swirling vortex that had opened on my field.

Out of it arose a warrior-like being in white armor that was made of pearl. Two orbs circled the Rock-Type.

"Big deal," said Rodney, "I still have my face down."

"Not anymore," I said, "go _Xyz Effect_." My facedown flipped face-up and Pearl started to glow, "Now I can pick one card on the field and destroy it. So say bye, bye to that facedown."

Rodney's facedown shattered.

"Not my _Sakuretsu Armor_." said Rodney.

"Now Pearl," I said, "attack! Destroy his ghost."

Pearl ran at the ghostly fiend and destroyed her.

Chris: 4000

Rodney: 2700

_"Good move Chris."_ said a voice.

"Thanks Jack." I said assuming he'd been the one to speak.

"Thanks for what?" asked Jack.

"Didn't you just say 'good move Chris'?" I turned and asked.

Jack shook his head.

_"Not him," _said the voice, _"me, your monster."_

I turned to see my Gem-Knight looking at me.

I gasped, had my monster really just talked to me?


	2. Episode 2: Just another Day (Part 2)

Episode 2: Just another Day (Part 2)

I couldn't help but continue to stare at my Xzy monster in shock.

"But you're a hologram." I said in amazement.

"Chris," said Jack, "who are you talking to that's a hologram."

"Pearl," I said, "he just talked."

"Chris," said Jack, "do you feel okay?"

_"Yes Chris," _said Pearl, _"you look as if you've seen a ghost, which isn't too far off base when you consider the fact that I'm a duel spirit."_

"Just stop talking!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay." said Jack.

"No," I said, "not you," I pointed at my monster, "him."

"Can we continue the duel now!?" shouted Rodney.

I refocused and pushed the talking monster off as not getting enough to eat at lunch.

"Fine," I said, "I play two facedowns and end my turn."

_"Good choice with your facedowns," _said Pearl, _"the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Negate Attack combo gets them every time."_

"I thought I told you to stop talking." I said to the duel spirit.

"Quit talking to yourself," said Rodney as he drew a card, "I want your full attention for my next move. I equip my Lucius with _Axe of Despair _and _Malevolent Nuzzler_." (2700/300)

An axe appeared in Lucius's hands.

"_Dark Lucius Lv4_," started Rodney, "destroy his Gem-Knight."

Lucius ran at the stone warrior.

"I activate my _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_ and negate your attack." I said as my facedown flipped face-up and a scarecrow came out and stopped Lucius's attack.

Rodney gritted his teeth, "I place one card facedown and summon a monster in facedown defense position."

I drew a card.

_"You know," _said Pearl, _"I think he wants you to attack."_

"Duh," I said to spirit, "ya think so. That's why I'm summoning my _Solar Flare Dragon _(1500/1000) in attack mode."

A flame covered Chinese dragon appeared on the field.

"Now I end my turn and deal you damage with my dragon's effect."

The beast launched a fireball and dealt Rodney 500 points of damage.

Chris: 4000

Rodney: 2200

Rodney drew a card, "I play _Dian Keto the Cure Master_ to gain back 1000 life points.

Chris: 4000

Rodney: 3200

"Next I summon _Dark Grepher _(1700/1600)in attack mode." A white haired, evil looking warrior with a sword appeared on the field, "Now I attack your dragon with Grepher."

Grepher ran at the dragon.

"I activate my scarecrow and negate that attack." I said

The scarecrow stopped the dark warrior's attack.

"Well then," said Rodney, "I attack your dragon with Lucius."

The fiend ran at my monster.

"I stop your attack and end your Battle Phase with _Negate Attack_."

Lucius continued to run until he slammed into an invisible barrier.

"I end my turn." said an irritated Rodney.

I drew and looked at my hand.

"I summon _Card Guard _(1600/500)in attack mode." I said as a strange Manta ray like fiend appeared on my field. The eye on top of its head suddenly began to glow (1900/500), "When this card is summoned it gains a Guard Counter which gives it 300 extra ATK, and I can move that Counter to another monster on the field, but I end my turn for now."

The fiery dragon shot fire at Rodney once again.

Chris: 4000

Rodney: 2700

_"Nice move," _said Pearl, _"now you can Xyz Summon next turn."_

"Could you please stop talking!?" I yelled at the duel sprit.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're crazier than your brother," Rodney said as he drew a card, "now Grepher attack his dragon."

The warrior ran at my dragon.

"And again I activate my scarecrow." I said as the card once again stopped the attack.

"But you won't be able to block this one, go Lucius!"

The beast ran up to my dragon and slashed it, causing it to shatter.

Chris: 2800

Rodney: 2700

"I end my turn." said Rodney

I drew a card, "I use _Monster_ _Reborn _to resurrect _Solar Flare Dragon_." My fiery dragon appeared back on the field, "Next I attached my Guard Counter to Pearl." One of Pearl's shoulder pads started to glow, "Next I overlay my guard and my dragon to Xyz summon, _Number 39: Utopia_!"

The two monsters turned into orbs and entered a swirling vortex. Then a gold and white shaped came out of the portal. It quickly unfolded into the mighty warrior.

_"Hello there Utopia," _said Pearl, _"it's good to see you're ready to fight."_

_ "Yes,"_ came an unfamiliar voice, _"I'm ready to fight this force of evil that stands in the way of our master."_

"Oh that's great," I said, "you can talk, too, Utopia?"

"Will you give that a rest already," said Allen, "we all know you're just doing it for attention."

"No I'm…" I started, "never mind I end my turn."

Rodney drew a card.

"Since it's now my Standby Phase," he began, "I tribute _Dark Lucius LV4 _to summon _Dark Lucius LV6 _(1700/600)."

Lucius grew into an even more impressive fiend.

"So you gave up a monster with 2700 attack for one that's 1000 points weaker?" I asked.

"That's why I have this card," said Rodney, "another _Axe of Despair_." (2700/600), "Now I play _Mystical Space Typhoon _and destroy your scarecrow."

My facedown shattered.

"Now Lucius," said Rodney, "destroy Utopia!"

Lucius ran at the white and gold warrior.

"I use one of Utopia's overlay units to negate your attack." I said.

_"Hit this!" _shouted Utopia as a wall appeared between him and Lucius.

Lucius's sword hit the wall.

"Fine," said Rodney, "I end my turn."

"Good," I said as I drew my card, "I attack _Dark Grepher _with Utopia. Go Rising Sun Slash!"

Utopia drew his swords and ran at Grepher.

"I activate _Blast with Chain _and equip it to Grepher (2200/1600)." said Rodney

Utopia's attack continued and Grepher was destroyed.

Chris: 2800

Rodney: 2400

"Now I activate my trap's second ability and destroy _Gem-Knight Pearl_." said Rodney.

A chain with an explosive on the end of it shot out of nowhere and wrapped around Pearl.

_ "This is gonna hurt."_ said Pearl.

There was a huge explosion and a cloud of smoke covered the field. I could hear the sound of Rodney laughing, but when the smoke cleared Rodney stopped laughing. Pearl stood unharmed.

_"Surprise."_

"But how?" said Rodney in surprise.

"Remember that Guard Counter I put on him last turn?" I asked, "Well, by removing it, I can negate his destruction."

Rodney gritted his teeth.

"I'll end my turn by summoning _Kaiser Sea Horse _(1700/1650) and placing one card facedown."

Rodney drew a card, "I sacrifice my facedown monster to summon _Beast of Talwar_ (2400/2150)." The sword wielding fiend appeared on the field, "Now, since my facedown was _Ghost Gardna _I can weaken your Utopia by 1000 points." (1500/2000), "Now attack my beast!"

The fiend flew at my warrior.

"I use Utopia's last overlay unit to block your attack." I said.

A wall blocked the attack.

"Not bad," said Rodney, "but now you're out of overlay units."

_"Thanks for saving my skin," _said Utopia, _"but he's right, I can't block another attack."_

"You don't think I know that you humanoid flashlight!" I said, "You two critiquing my dueling skills is getting extremely annoying!"

Everyone watching the duel took a step back from me like I was crazy.

"Quit talking to your monsters," said Rodney, "I attack your Utopia with Lucius."

Lucius ran at my weakened monster.

"I activate _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_." I said as it blocked Lucius's attack.

_"Thanks again Chris," _said Utopia, _"but could you have told me that was there."_

"Will you please stop talking!?" I shouted.

"Yo psycho," said Rodney, "I'm ending my turn."

"Right," I said as I drew a card, "and I got just the card I needed. I sacrifice my sea horse and use its ability to count him as two tributes so I can summon _Super Conductor Tyranno _(3300/1400)." a green t-rex with metal covering on its body appeared on my side of field.

_"Hey fellas," _said another voice I didn't recognize, _"how's it going?"_

_"Going fine Tyranno,_" said Pearl, _"but Chris doesn't seem to like it when we talk."_

_ "Yes," _said Utopia, _"it seems to bother him."_

"Oh that's just spectacular," I said, "all three of you can talk." All three duel spirits laughed, "I end my turn since I have no other cards I can play and seeing as I have the strongest monster in play."

Rodney drew and gained an evil smiled.

"Let's see how you like my ace," said Rodney, "I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon, _Dark Lucius LV8 _(2800/900)!" In the two monsters' place stood an even more impressive version of Rodney's monster that held a huge sword, "Now I play my trump card that will end this duel in just a few attacks, my third and final _Axe of Despair_." an axe appeared in the monsters hand (3800/900), "Now I attack your Utopia!"

Utopia braced himself.

"I activate my scarecrow!"

The attack was blocked, but sparks caused by the strike flew off and stung my face. I screamed in pain from the burn.

"Why did I feel that attack?" I asked.

"Because you're a superstitious wimp," said Rodney, "and you're gonna get creamed if I draw my _Miracle Locus_ or my other _Mystical Space Typhoon_. Now I end my turn."

I drew a card, but it was only my _Chain Healing _trap card.

_"Chris," _said Pearl, _"you must hold Rodney off until you draw the right card."_

"Don't you think I know that?!" I shouted at the white suited monster.

Then I heard laughter I looked over at Rodney to find that it wasn't him, and then I looked to his monster.

_"You're such an optimist Pearl," _it said, _"having hope when there is none."_

"Great," I whispered to myself, "he can talk, too."

_"You must listen to us Chris," _said Utopia, _"there's more at stake than you know."_

"Like what?" I mumble in anger.

_"Remember that little burn you got when Lucius hit your scarecrow with his sword?" _asked Tyranno.

"Yeah." I said.

_"Well it was no hologram malfunction," _said the dino, _"Dark Lucius LV8 is Rodney's most powerful duel spirit and when a creature like him attacks the damage is extremely real."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

_"He could kill you!" _all three of the spirits shouted.

Lucius laughed again.

I realized that I'd never be able to look at this logically because the three of them were right about the spark that hit me.

"I'll pass this turn." I said.

Rodney drew a card.

"Wellhere'smy Space Typhoon." he said as he played the card and made my scarecrow shatter. One of the pieces came at me and cut my cheek the blood starting to seep out.

"Now I end my turn, since there's no way you can turn this around." said Rodney.

I drew a card, still nothing.

"I pass." I said.

Rodney drew and once again had his evil smile.

"I'll tell you now that this card is _Miracle Locus_, but since it's a trap card I can't use it yet. So I'll set it facedownand end my turn." said Rodney.

I went to draw a card and a voice entered my head.

_"Yes," _said the voice, _"you've drawn your last hope. Summon me mortal and see true power."_

When I looked at the card I saw it was the card my brother had given for my birthday last year. I'd never used it before, but I had its abilities memorized.

_"If that's the card I think it is," _said Pearl, _"then it's time we bid you farewell and allowed his majesty to arise."_

_ "Indeed," _said Utopia, _"it is the king's turn to play."_

_ "Let's do it!" _shouted Tyranno.

"Right," I said, "I now sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon _Beast King Barbaros _(3000/1200)!"

A huge beast with a humanoid torso covered in fur, a lion like head, and the body of a large black cat appeared on my field. He held a shield in one hand and a spiraling lance in the other.

"So what," said Rodney, "I've got the stronger monster."

"You would think that," I said, "but you'd be wrong. Barbaros unleash you're ability to clear the field."

My monster roared and all the cards on Rodney's side of the field shattered. A few of the pieces hit Rodney and cut his hands.

"How did you…" started Rodney.

"Barbaros can be summoned one of three ways," I said, "when it's with three tributes I can destroy every card on your field, and now I'll end this by attacking you directly.

_"Prepare to feel my wrath you minion of the shadows!" _shouted Barbaros.

Barbaros ran at Rodney with his lance and I heard the boy scream in pain.

Chris: 2800

Rodney: 0

Rodney fell to the ground in shock.

I walked over to him and took the eight Duel Tokens he had with him, then I looked for Jack.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards me and I turned to see Jack walking up to me with Coach Black behind him.

"What in Sam hill is going on?" asked Coach Black.

"Nothing sir," I said, "just teaching a cheater how to really play this game." I took four tokens and gave them to Jack, "Here Jack I won these back for you, but when did you go get Coach?"

"About the time Rodney summoned _Dark Lucius LV8_."

The Coach looked at me and at my cheek, "Son, what happened to your cheek."

"Oh," I said as I covered it with my hand, "it's nothing, but I should probably go to the nurse."

The Coach nodded and I stepped out of the gym and walked to the nurse's office.

When I got to the nurses office she told me that the cut would be fine but I'd probably have a scar. She put a bandage on it, and then I told her about hearing my cards talk. She said it was just the heat of the gym messing with my head. I didn't buy it, but it would've been a good explanation if wasn't for the cut.

After school I sat in front of the high school for a few minutes before walking home. Just when I was about to get up, Terra came up behind me.

"Hey Chris." she said.

"Hi Terra." I said.

She noticed the bandage.

"What happened?" she said with wide eyes.

"I got it in a duel." I said.

"How do you get hurt by holograms?" she asked.

"I don't know yet." I said.

"What do you…" she started.

"It's a long story." I said.

"Well," said Terra, "I heard that a certain someone beat the school bully today."

"Really," I said, "you've already heard about it?"

"Small city, small school," she said, "news travels fast."

I laughed as we approach the bus stop.

"Well this is you, Terra." I said.

"Yeah," she said, "see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I said, "see ya."

I left her and walked to my grandfather's automotives repair shop to get my ride home.

My grandfather, Richard Duel, who people say looks like an older Abraham Lincoln with grey hair and no hat, drove me to the apartment I called home. My grandparents lived in the same apartment building, but they were one level above us.

I entered the apartment to see my mom was home today.

My mother, Lynn Duel, was a very beautiful woman with the same color hair as me. Today she wore a white t-shirt that had a smart allec remark on it and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hi Mom." I said.

"Hi Chris." she said as she looked up from what she was doing. She instantly noticed the bandage on my cheek, "Chris what happened?!"

"It involves Rodney." I said.

"Did you get into another fight with him?" she asked as she walked up and checked under the bandage.

"No," I said, "I caught him cheating in a duel with Jack and I was about to go get Coach Black when he insulted Stefan, so I challenged him to a duel."

"And you lost all of your Tokens, right?" asked my mom.

"No," I said, "I actually won, and something weird happened while I was dueling."

"What?"

"Four of my monsters talked." I said.

My mom's eyes went wide, "Wha…What?"

"Yeah," I said, "and Rodney's _Dark Lucius LV8 _could talk, too. And while Lucius was on the field and he destroyed my _Scarp-Iron Scarecrow _with his _Mystical Space Typhoon _andone of the shards from the card cut my cheek."

My mother had a nervous look on her face.

"What is it mom?" I asked.

My mom sighed, "I was hoping it would skip you and your brother, or at least you. I was so happy when this didn't start the day you turned 13, but it appears the family curse is relentless."

"What family curse?" I asked.

"Well, no one knows when it started but our family is one of very few that is a type of bridge between our world and the Yugioh spirit world."

"What!?" I shouted.

My mother shushed me and then continued, "Even your grandfather can see them and this power can be a gift, but it can also be dangerous because everyone has at least one duel spirit and while those monsters are on the field while you're dueling, the damage is real."

I thought back to the time Stefan had saved me from a street gang and had come out of it with his arms and hands cut up.

"Why is this happening now?" I asked.

"It always starts when they turn 13." said my mom.

"So, could it go away?" I asked.

My mom stayed silent for a moment then said, "It's different for every person, for example I rarely see my own duel spirits anymore, but of course I don't use my deck very often anymore so it does go away with disuse."  
"Oh that's great," I said, "so if I want it to stop I have to give up dueling."

"I know you won't do that." said my mother as she rolled her eyes.

"You got that right." I said.

Just then _Gem-Knight Pearl _appeared hovering next to me in spirit form.

_"So it appears you're stuck with me." _he said, nearly scaring me out of my pants.

My mom looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, "just an unwanted guest."

Pearl laughed.


	3. Episode 3: Get out of the Kitchen(Part1)

Episode 3: Get out of the Kitchen (Part 1)

Tuesday

The next day I woke up and got ready for school. I decided against putting the bandage on my face because the cut had turned into a scar overnight so it wasn't bleeding anymore. My mom had already left for work so I made a sandwich and went on my way. As I walked out the door I saw one of my neighbors, a man by the name Duncan Andrews, was unloading a box of cards to put in his card shop that he ran out of his apartment.

"Hey Duncan." I said to the man.

"Hey Chris," Duncan called back. He picked up a pack of cards, "I meant to give this to you on your birthday but here ya go, happy early birthday."

He tossed me the cards.

"Thanks." I said as I caught the pack and began my walk to the bus stop.

Pearl appeared next to me and I jumped.

_"Hello Chris." _he said.

"Why are you the one who shows up?" I asked, "Why not Utopia, or Tyranno, or Barbaros?"

_ "Tyranno and Barbaros are too large for travel and Utopia doesn't enjoy being out unless he's being used in a duel." _said Pearl, _"If you have to talk to them you can do so through their cards."_

Just then someone grabbed my shoulder and I jumped again.

"Whoa," said Terra as she walked and stood next to me, "you're awfully jumpy."

Today she wore a red sleeveless shirt that still covered her shoulders (Three fingers wide the school called it) and a pair of blue jeans.

"Sorry Terra," I said, "I got told something a little over my head after school yesterday."

"Like what?" she asked.

I looked at Terra. She was my closest friend and I told her almost everything, but could I trust her with my family curse?

"Terra," I said with a dead serious face, "I'm gonna tell you something and I want you to promise not to tell another living soul."

_ "You're not actually going to tell her are you?" _asked Pearl.

I ignored him, "Do you promise?"

"I promise, but what secret could you have that I don't already know?" she said.

"It's a family secret," I said, "and seeing as how you're like my big sister I should tell you that…" I trailed off, "this is gonna sound crazy but I can see and hear duel spirits. My whole family can actually, at least on my mother's side and this scar on my cheek was caused because Rodney's duel sprit was on the field. Oh, and if I get hit directly by another person's duel spirit it could kill me."

Terra just blinked.

"You okay Terra?" I asked as we finally stopped walking and sat on the bench at our bus stop.

_"I tried to tell you it was a bad idea." _said Pearl.

"Shut up Pearl." I said.

This got Terra's attention, "One of your spirits is here right now?"

"Yeah," I said, "and I don't enjoy his company."

_"That hurts," _said Pearl, _"I'd leave but I'm afraid you'll blow even more secrets."_

I turned and looked where Pearl floated.

"Alright you sad excuse for a card," I said, "if you think I'm gonna stand here and let you insult me you've got another thing coming!"

Terra shushed me, "Do you want people to think you're crazy?"

Just then the bus pulled up and we got on.

_"This place just got crowded so I'll be going now." _said Pearl as he faded.

"Alright Chris," said Terra as she and I took our seats, "now I want to know truth, are you making this up as joke?"

"I wish I was joking." I said.

"So you could see anyone's duel spirits?" she asked.

"Yes but it's not as fun as you'd think." I said as I pulled the new pack of cards out.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Terra.

"Duncan gave it to me as a late early birthday present." I said and opened the pack.

Inside were two _Zubaba_ _Knights_, an _Amazoness_ _Trainee_, a few other cards, and a _Number C39: Utopia Ray_.

"Nice." I said as I placed Utopia Ray in my Extra Deck.

"So," said Terra, "is there a limit to how many duel spirits a person can have?"

"I have four." I stated plainly.

"So no." said Terra.

"Correct." I said, then I noticed the bus stop and the two people getting on, "Hey is that Jack Page and his brother Norman."

Jack stepped on to the bus and was followed by a very large boy wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You're right." said Terra as Jack passed, "Hi Norman."

Norman waved and took the seat across from us.

The big thing about Norman, besides his height, was the fact that he was the schools top duelist. He was also in Terra's class and had been one of Stefan's closest friends.

"Hey Chris," said Norman, "your brother back yet?"

"No," I said, "but when he does get back you're on my list of people to tell first."

Norman nodded then pulled out his deck like he always did when he rode the bus.

"Hey Chris," said Terra, "why don't you tell Norman about the whole spirit thing?"

"Because I doubt he'd believe me." I said.

Just then I looked out the window and saw two metal dragons flying outside the bus. I shook my head but they didn't go away.

"What's wrong Chris?" asked Terra.

"Nothing," I said, "but I just found out I can see other peoples duelist duel spirits even when I'm not dueling them."

Terra's eyes went wide and she pulled out her deck.

Suddenly her _Silent Magician LV4 _appeared outside the window.

I jumped and fell out of my seat to the amusement of everyone on the bus.

I got back into my seat and Terra gave me a look like I'd just done most idiotic thing in the world.

I gave her an embarrassed look and then looked out the window to see her magician knocking on it for some reason.

"Uh Terra," I said, "your duel spirit is the _Silent Magician LV4 _thatStefan gave you and I think she wants you to put your window down."

Terra gave me a strange look but complied.

The Spellcaster stuck her head in, _"You are Chris Duel, correct?"_

I nodded.

_"Good," _said the magician, _"I've been asked by the Order of the Duel Spirits to 'welcome you to the club' as it were."_

"I think my duel spirits did that yesterday but thanks." I said, "Is there anything else?"

_"Yes," _she said, _"you took out Rodney yesterday, could you do the same to that snob August?"_

I rolled my eyes at that name. August was a kid in Terra's class that had this bad habit of hitting on her, even when they dueled. Terra had told him to stop multiple times but he just kept at it.

He was always wearing shirts with the sleeves cut off, blue jeans with the knees ripped out, and a cap.

"I'll try." I said.

SilentMagiciannodded and disappeared.

"You can put your window up now." I said to Terra.

"What was the conversation about?" she asked.

"Nothing really," I said, "just a 'welcome to being weird for rest of your life' thing."

"What was that you said about 'I'll try'?"

"She just asked if I could kick August's butt." I said.

Terra laughed at that.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Just the thought of you going against the second best in my class, even if he is a jerk." she said.

"Hey," I said, "I could take him."

"Maybe." said Terra with a smile and a shrug.

I groaned and stayed quiet for the remainder of the trip.

My class had been a snooze fest and I already had homework out the Yin-Yang when lunch rolled around.

I sat at one of the many round tables alone as I usually did.

I didn't eat much at school so I just looked through my deck.

Then Terra sat down next to me.

"Hey Chris." she said.

"Hey Terra," I said, "aren't you suppose to sit with your own class?"

"The teacher said it was okay if I sat with you," she said, "she seems to think you look lonely."

"I'm not lonely." I said.

"Could've fooled me." said the voice of Jack Page behind me.

He approached and took a seat across from me.

"Hey Jack." said Terra.

"Hey Terra." said Jack.

"Guys," I said, "is there any real reason you came to see me?"

"Because you are lonely," said Terra, "ever since your brother left you've been isolating yourself from others."

"She's right," said Jack, "you haven't even attempted to make any new rivals like you usually do."

They were right but I wanted to be alone.

"Fine," I said, "I'll socialize by asking where Rodney is."

"He was so cut up they had to check him out of school." said Jack, "What did you even do to him, man?"

"It's kind of a long story." I said.

I noticed Jack pull his deck out and I saw _Batteryman Industrial Strength_. He waved hello but said nothing.

That was fine by me.

Just then an annoying voice came to my ears, almost as annoying as Rodney.

"Hey Chris," said August as he grabbed my shoulder and started to squeeze, "I thought I told you to keep away from my lady?"

"I'm not your lady you jerk." said Terra.

August stepped towards her but I grabbed the wrist of the hand that was on my shoulder.

"Take one more step towards her and I'll make sure you'll lose more than Duel Tokens my next duel with you." I said.

August laughed and took his hand off my shoulder.

"I'd like to see you try." he said.

"Meet me at my grandfather's shop and I'll do more than try." I said.

"Fine," he said as he started to walk off, "see you there."

Pearl chose that moment to pop up.

_ "What was that?" _he asked.

"Shut up Pearl." I said.

"Dude, are you still hearing things?" asked Jack.

"I'm not…" I started, "never mind."

"Forget about that," said Terra, "I could've stood up for myself just then."

"I'm just doing my part as your friend Terra." I said with a smile.

She then smacked me on the back of the head.

I was really happy when PE came around because it gave me a chance to practice. I got a pretty good feel of everyone's skill level and I was in the mood to tryout my new Utopia Ray.

When my grade got to the gym doors the last class was still there and they were watching a duel. When I saw who was dueling I mentally screamed at them.

It was Terra versus August.

August: 2000

Terra: 1500

Terra had _Silent Magician LV8 _(3500/1000)on the field and one facedown.

August had _Laval Dual Slasher_ (2400/200), _Volcanic Hammerer _(2400/1500), and two facedowns.

It was Terra's turn.

"I activate _Blast with Chain _and equip it to my magician." she said.

"No you won't because I activate _Burgeoning Whirlflame_," said August as one of his facedowns flipped up, "now, by sending a monster, like _Laval Warrior_,to the graveyard; I can negate the activation of a trap card."

Terra's card shattered and pieces of it flew at her only to be blocked by her magician.

_"You will not hurt my mistress!" _I heard the magician shout

"Fine," said Terra, "I attack your Dual Slasher with my magician."

The magician raised her staff.

"I activate _Chaos Burst_," said August as his other facedown flipped face-up, "now I tribute my Hammerer to destroy your SilentMagician and deal you 1000 points of damage."

SilentMagicianshattered and one of the shards cut Lisa's wrist.

August: 2000

Terra: 500

"Why is her wrist cut?" I asked confused.

Pearl appeared, _"It's because you're here and they both have their duel spirits on the field."_

Dual Slasher looked over at Pearl.

_ "Well if ain't Pearlie," _said the monster, _"I was hopin' I'd get to show you my boss's true power."_

_ "It's Pearl not Pearlie." _said Pearl.

"Pay attention to the duel." I said to the spirit.

Terra took a card from her hand, "I play _Monster Reborn _and bring _Silent Magician LV4 _(1000/1000)back in defense mode and end my turn."

The white clad magician reappeared on the field crouching on one knee.

August drew a card.

An orb appeared next to Silent Magician (1500/1000).

"I'm gonna end this by sacrificing Dual Slasher to summon _Laval Judgment Lord _(2700/1800)!" said August as his monster disappeared and a white and red outfitted warrior stood in his place on the field, "now I banish Slasher to use my lords ability and deal you 1000 points of damage."

Judgment Lord fired at Terra.

August: 2000

Terra: 0

Terra fell to her knees and I ran over to her.

"Now I'll be taking those SilentMagician cards." said August as he approached.

"NO YOU WON'T!" I yelled at him.

"Yes he will," said Terra with tears in her eyes, "he tricked me into making a bet with him."

I looked at her then back at him, "What was this bet?"

"If I won I got her Duel Tokens, her magicians, and a date." he said.

"Then how about we make a bet?" I said, "If I win our duel at my grandfather's shop you'll call off your bet with Terra."

"And if I win?" asked August.

"Then I'll give you my entire deck."

Everyone had gathered around by now and gasped at my wager.

"No Chris," said Terra, "Stefan gave you that deck. I'd rather go on a date with him than see you lose your deck."

"I won't lose."


	4. Episode 4: Get out of the Kitchen(Part2)

Episode 4: Get out of the Kitchen (Part 2)

Terra and I walked quietly to my grandfather's shop. Terra's upper arm and wrist were wrapped in bandages from her cuts. She finally broke the growing silence.

"I can't let you do this." she said as she stepped in front of me and blocked my path, "I'll go on the stupid date with him if it means you get to keep your deck."

"This isn't about the date." I said plainly.

"I don't…" she started, "wait what. You mean you're not doing this for me?"

"I'm dueling him because he's a jerk and he tricked you, yeah," I said, "but the main reason I'm doing it is for those cards."

"So this about your brother?" asked Terra.

"No," I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder, "it's about those SilentMagiciansrepresenting the day I made the greatest friend I've ever had. They symbolize everything you and I have been through since the day we met, and I won't let someone like August take any of that away from either of us."

Terra was shocked about how much those cards meant to me.

"Now I'm not saying our entire friendship is based on two cards but they're your cards and I won't have him soiling what they mean." I said.

Terra was quiet for a while but then nodded, "You're right, and if it means that much to you then kick that jerk's butt."

She stepped out of my way and we continued on our way to the shop.

When we arrived my grandpa was working on the underside of a truck.

"Hey Pop." I said as we entered the building.

Pop came out from under the truck and looked up at me.

"Let me finish this truck then I'll drive ya home." he said.

"Actually Pop," I said, "I won't need you to drive me home for a while. You see I challenged a kid to a duel and we agreed to meet here."

Pop rose up, "What have I told you about dueling your friends here?"

"Actually he's not a friend." said Terra who had hidden behind me.

My grandfather was surprised to see Terra at the shop due to the fact that she usually hated getting grease on herself or her clothes.

"Why is she here?" he asked.

"That sounded a little rude, but there are two reasons for her being here." I said, "First she lost a duel to the kid I'm dueling here, you know August, well he tricked her into a bet."

Pop of course did know August since the boy would help him in the shop on occasion.

"The other reason is because I recently found out about the 'family curse' and I wanted to know why Terra got hurt in her duel with August and when I was just watching."

Pop looked at me, then at Terra, and then back at me.

"Does she know?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Were you watching the duel?"

I nodded.

"Did she have her duel spirit on the field?"

I nodded.

"Did August have his?"

I nodded.

"Then the reason is because you were there and haven't outgrown that phase of the power yet." said my Pop.

"So, until I do," I said, "people could get hurt just by my watching?"

My grandfather nodded.

I palmed my face.

Just then, August walked up.

"Hey Chris," he yelled, "you gonna duel or stand there holding your face all day!"

I turned around and activated my duel disk.

"I'm always prepared August." I said.

"Well I hope that includes for losing." said August.

Before we could start the duel, a car drove up and my mother and her boyfriend, Henry Johnson, stepped out.

Henry was a large man who wore a fisherman's hat and a grey sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Christopher Franklin Duel," said my mother, "what do you think you're doing?!"

"Showing a jerk what happens when you mess with my friends." I said.

"Chris!" said my mother.

"Don't blame him Miss Duel," said Terra, "I lost a duel to August at school and he'd tricked me into making a bet with him and took my SilentMagiciancards. So Chris made a deal that if he won this duel that my bet with August is off, but if he loses he has to give August his deck."

This didn't really calm my mother.

"What did I tell you about the next time you got into fight?" said Henry.

"Henry, I'm really not in the mood to get into another argument with you about my behavior." I said as August activated his duel disk which had a fiery design on it.

_**"LET'S DUEL!" **_we both shouted.

Chris: 4000

August: 4000

"You make the first move August." I said as I drew my five cards.

August drew his hand then drew another card.

Pearl chose then to pop up next me and nearly gave me a heart attack.

_ "You know there's nothing in it for you if you win, right?"_

"I'm well aware of that Pearl," I shouted at the spirit, "I'm doing this because it will get my friend's cards back."

"Who are you talking to?" asked August, "It doesn't matter, I summon _Volcanic Slicer_ (1800/1200)." the weird metallic thing appeared on the field, "Now I play _Double Summon _and play _Laval Volcano Handmaiden _(100/200), a girl with fiery hair appeared next to the monster, "now I activate the ability of my Slicer and deal you 500 points of damage."

The creature shot a fireball at me.

Chris: 3500

August: 4000

"Now I tune my handmaiden to my Slicer to Synchro Summon _Laval Dual Slasher_ (2400/200)."

The handmaiden turned into one green ring and placed itself around a now see-through Slicer with four stars. There was a bright flash and in the place of the two monsters was a strong looking warrior. The warrior monster was made of red and black stone and he had two stone blades on his arms.

_ "Looks like the party just got started." _said Dual Slasher.

"Just great," I said, "he pulls that out on the first turn."

"I'll end my turn with one facedown." said August.

I drew a card.

_"Are you planning what I think you're planning?" _asked Pearl.

"You bet I am. I play two facedowns and end my turn." I said.

"Chris," said Terra, "you're leaving your field wide open."

"Don't worry Terra," said my mom, "he used to do this with Stefan. It's one of his favorite moves."

"Whatever," said August as he drew, "I attack with Dual Slasher."

The blades on the monster's arm began to glow and he ran at me.

_"I hope this hurts." _said the monster.

"It won't," I said, "I activate the ability of the _Battle Fader _inmy hand."

The evil clock appeared on the field and unleashed a chiming sound that sent Slasher back to his side.

"Fine," said August, "I end my turn."

I drew.

"Now for my combo," I said, "I first summon _Speed Bird_ (1200/1000)." a pterodactyl appeared on the field, "next I play _Harmonic Waves_ and use it on my _Battle Fader _to make it a level 4 monster." the clock began to glow, "I now overlay my two monsters to Xyz Summon, _Gem-Knight Pearl_ (2600/1900)."

The duel spirit disappeared from my side and appeared on my field.

_"Been a long time since me and yous have stood before each other on the battlefield." _said Slasher.

_"The correct way is to say 'you and I' magma for brains." _said Pearl.

"I now equip him with _Lucky Iron Axe_." I said as an axe appeared in Pearl's hands (3100/1900).

_"Nice move Chris," _said Pearl, _"now let's wipe the field of that Synchro."_

"For once we agree," I said, "Pearl attack Slasher."

Pearl ran at Slasher.

"I activate _Waboku_." said August.

Pearl's attack continued but it only cracked Slasher's stone-like body.

A few shards flew off and hit August, but he didn't notice.

"I end my turn." I said.

August drew a card.

"I play _Mystical Space Typhoon_," said August, "and I destroy your axe."

The card shattered and the axe disappeared. I dodged a large shard of the card as it came at me. (Pearl 2600/1900)

"Thanks," I said, "now I can draw a card."

"Whatever. Next I play _Blaze Accelerator_." said August as a weird gun appeared on the field, "now I discard _Volcanic Counter_ to destroy _Gem-Knight Pearl_."

A fire ball was shot from the gun and it hit Pearl in the chest.

_"Sorry Chris." _said Pearl as he shattered.

I blocked my face with my arms as shards rained down on me.

"I end my turn." said August.

I drew a card.

"Now I activate _Monster Reborn _to bring back _Gem-Knight Pearl_." I said as the white armored knight reappeared on the field, "And next I'll summon _Solar Flare Dragon _(1500/1000)." the fiery dragon stood before me, "Finally, I'll equip my Pearl with _Shooting Star Bow-Ceal _and attack you directly." a bow and arrow appeared in Pearl's hand (1600/1900).

Pearl loaded the arrow and pulled back the bowstring, and then he fired.

The arrow hit August but went straight through him instead of sticking like I'd thought it would have.

Chris: 3500

August: 2400

"Nice shot," said August, "but by banishing _Volcanic Counter _you take the same amount of damage as I just did."

A fireball launched from his duel disk and it hit me square in the chest where it burned my shirt black.

Chris: 1900

August: 2400

"I end my turn and you take 500 points of damage due to my dragon." I said as I got back on my feet.

My dragon shot a fireball and it knocked the hat right off August's head.

Chris: 1900

August: 1900

_"Are you okay Chris?" _asked Pearl.

"I just got hit in the chest by a fireball, what do you think?" I said.

"Stop talking to yourself so you can lose this duel." said August as he drew a card, "I'll play a facedown, and attack your dragon with Slasher."

The warrior ran at me with his stone blades.

"I activate my _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_." I said as the card flipped face-up.

"And I'll destroy it by activating _Burgeoning Whirlflame_ and discarding my _Laval Cannoneer_." said August as my card shattered.

Pearl blocked most of the shards from hitting me.

"Then I activate my second scarecrow." I said as the attack was blocked and a few sparks hit my cheek.

"Well I'll end my turn with a facedown then." said August.

I drew.

"I summon _Axe Dragonute_ the overlay him and my dragon to Xyz Summon _Number 39: Utopia _in defense mode (2500/2000)!"

The gold and white warrior appeared taking a defensive pose.

_"You're close to the win Chris," _said Utopia, _"you just need one more turn."_

I didn't understand what he meant. I'd only summoned him so I could stay in the game a little longer.

"I'll also place Pearl in defense mode and end my turn." I said.

Pearl knelt down on one knee.

_"Now he can't get to your life points." _said Pearl.

"You think your monster being in defense mode is gonna save you?" said August as he drew a card. "As long as there are at least two Laval monsters in my graveyard, when my Slasher destroys a defense position monster he can attack again."

"Ah crud." I said.

"But you don't have to worry about that this turn," said August, "because have I another plan, I now activate _Compulsory Evacuation Device_ and send Pearl away."

Pearl disappeared and I placed him back in my Extra deck.

"Now I play my _Soul of Fire_!" said August, "Now you draw one card and I can remove from play a Pyro-Type in my deck to deal you half of its ATK as damage." he continued as a circle of fire formed around my feet, "So I remove _Volcanic Rocket _(1900/1400) to deal you 950 points of damage."

A column of fire shot up from under feet and I screamed in pain as the fire burned my arms.

Chris: 950

August: 1900

When the column disappeared I was on my knees.

"Too bad I can't attack when I use _Soul of Fire_, but this duel won't be much longer if my next card is a monster." said August, "but for now I end my turn by summoning _Volcanic Shell_."

The metal lizard thing appeared before me.

Everyone looked to see what I'd do next.

At first I sat there, but then I slowly stood up.

"I've got one more move." I said as I looked at August and smiled.

_"That's it Chris!" _said Utopia.

"You probably don't know this but I got a new card this morning." I said still smiling, "I overlay Utopia and his overlay units to cause Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

Utopia went back into his sealed form and entered a vortex. Another egg rose and it unfolded into a black, four armed version of Utopia.

"Rise _Number C39: Utopia Ray _(2500/2000)!" I shouted, "And now I'll summon _Raging Flame Sprite_ (100/200)!"

A little fairy-like girl appeared on the field.

"Now I play one card facedown and activate the ability of my Utopia Ray by removing one overlay unit."

_"Let's see how powerful you are after I cut you down to size." _said Utopia an overlay unit entered his sword.

"Now he gains 500 ATK points (3000/2000) while one of your monsters loses 1000. That monster will be your Slasher (1400/200)." I said as Utopia began to turn white, "now Utopia Ray attack with _Rising_ _Sun_ _Chaos_ _Slash_!"

Utopia Ray drew a huge third sword and slashed _Laval Dual Slasher_.

_"AHHHHH!" _shouted Slasher as he shattered.

Chris: 950

August: 300

Pieces of Slasher cut up August's hands and arms.

"Now I use the ability of my sprite to have her attack you directly!" I shouted as my sprite flew towards August, "And now I can activate _Ego Boost _togive her an additional 1000 points to finish this (1100/200)."

The fairy threw her fire at August.

Chris: 950

August: 0

August was shocked as he fell to his knees.

I walked up to him and looked down at him and held out my hand, "I believe you owe me two stolen Silent Magicians."

August looked up at me and scowled.

"You cheated!" he yelled, "There's no way you could have beat me unless you cheated! So I don't have to give you anything."

I clenched my fist, "You'll give them back because I didn't cheat I'm just the better duelist. Now hand them over!"

August jumped up a grabbed for my deck. I grabbed his wrist then kicked him in the gut. He hit the ground and coughed uncontrollably.

"Try that again and see what happens." I said as I grabbed his deck and looked through it until I found Terra's cards.

I put August's deck back in his duel disk and walked back up to Terra.

"These are yours." I said with a smile.

Terra took the card but looked at me worriedly.

I looked down at myself and looked back up with a smile still plastered on my face.

"I'm fine Terra," I said as I pointed at the scar on my cheek, "wounds caused by cards heal very quickly."

She still looked worried but she was happy.

After that my mom and Henry grilled me for getting into a fight and kicking August in the stomach. After that I went home and went to sleep, after such a long day.

Wednesday

The next day I was headed to the bus stop when Terra walked up.

Today she was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of knee length blue jean shorts.

"Hey Terra." I said with a wave.

"Hi Chris." she said as we both took a seat at the bus stop, "So I realized this morning that I never properly thanked you for getting my cards back."

"You don't have to," I said, "I was glad to get the cards back."

Pearl appeared hovering next to me.

_"Maybe you should accept," _he said, _"the standard thank you for a knight from a lovely lady is a kiss."_

I blushed and looked at him angrily, "She's like my sister, dude."

_Silent Magician LV4 _appeared.

_"Please take the gift," _she said, _"she was up all night planning it."_

"To satisfy the duel spirits," I said, "what's this thank you."

She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out an envelope.

I took it and carefully opened it. Inside was a Fortune Lady card, a _Fortune Lady Light _in fact.

"My sister helped pick it," said Terra, "I thought that, since I have two cards from you that represent our friendship, you should at least have one from me."

I looked at the card and smiled.

"Thanks," I said, "this might be the first card that I hope turns out to be a duel spirit."

Just then the Fortune Lady appeared next to me.

_"That's good because I am!" _she shouted in a cheerful voice.

I jumped and fell off the bench.

"Chris," said Terra, a little worried, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "just the normal."

We laughed then waited for the bus.


	5. Episode 5: Duel with the Rep (Part 1)

Episode 5: Duel with the Rep (Part 1)

Thursday

The next day at school I was in a duel during Lunch with a kid who used a Dragon Deck. At that moment he had _Blue-Eye Ultimate Dragon _(4500/3800), which was his duel spirit, and a _Mountain _Field Spellgiving his dragon a grand total of 4700.

I had Utopia (2500/2000) on the field along with Pearl (2600/1900) and my newest duel spirit, _Fortune Lady Light_ and her Level was at 6 (1200/1200). I also had two facedowns; one the kid knew was _Scrap-Iron_ _Scarecrow _the other he had no idea.

Chris: 1800

Dragon Kid: 2400

It was the dragon kid's turn.

He drew a card and smiled.

"You're gonna lose big time." he said, "Utopia has no overlay units, Pearl doesn't have an effect, and your Fortune Lady in too weak to take on my dragon."

"You gonna talk or are you gonna duel?" I asked.

"Fine," he said, "I play _Mystical Space Typhoon _and get rid of that annoying scarecrow."

The card shattered and a shard cut my pants leg.

_"Ah man," _I thought, _"and these are new pants."_

"Now I attack your lady." said the kid, "Go Neutron Blast Attack!"

The three heads of the dragon fired at Light.

_"Don't let him hit me, don't let him hit me!"_ she said in a scared voice.

"I activate _Negate Attack_." I said as the card flipped and the attack bounced off an invisible force field.

_"Thanks for cutting it so close." _said Light.

"What do you want from me? I'm only human." I said to her.

_"The lady has a point," _said Utopia, _"you could've activated it before it got so close."_

_ "Yes," _said Pearl, _"a lady should be protected."_

"You two are just taking her side because she's the only female spirit in my deck." I said.

"Could you stop talking to the holograms and duel!" shouted the dragon kid, "I end my turn with a face down."

I drew a card, it was Barbaros. (Light-Lv. 7 1400/1400)

_"We meet again mortal," _said the voice in my head, _"will I once again help you throw your enemy into glorious defeat?"_

"I prefer you not unless I absolutely have to play you." I whisper.

"What are you mumbling about!" yelled the dragon kid.

"Nothing."

_"So what is your plan?" _asked Barbaros.

"Let me show you." I whispered, then I said out loud, "I play _Xyz Energy_ and…"

"No you won't," said the kid, "because my facedown is _Magic Jammer_. So with the discarding of a card yours is destroyed.

My spell shattered and cut my shirt sleeve and my arm.

"Fine," I said, "I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice. I sacrifice all three of my monster."

_"Well this was fun while it lasted but his majesty wants to play." _said Pearl.

_"Don't sound so upset," _said Utopia, _"we get to watch the king defeat another duelist."_

_ "Well I guess it's time say bye so this kid can meet the big scary cat." _said Light.

The three monsters disappeared.

"Now I summon, his majesty, _Beast King Barbaros _(3000/1200)!" I shouted as the huge lion appeared on the field.

"No," said the kid, "not that monster."

"Now Barbaros, unleash your mighty roar!" I shouted

_"Gladly!" _he said before he unleashed a roar.

The three headed Blue-Eyes shattered and the kid was lucky enough not get hit by any of the shards.

"Now finish him!"

Barbaros ran at the dragon kid with his spear.

Chris: 1800

Dragon Kid: 0

The kid fell to his knees.

"Ah man," he said, "I can't believe I lost."

"Sorry kid," I said as I walked over and he handed me two of his Duel Tokens, "maybe next time."

Then the whole lunchroom started clapping.

"Thanks," I said, "now stop so I can eat."

I took my seat next to Terra and she smiled. Today she wore a purple t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Nice moves out there." she said.

"Yeah," I said, "but I don't really like playing Barbaros when a duelist has their duel spirits on the field because his ability has a tendency of actually hurting them."

"Well you won so that's good." said Terra.

I then noticed that my second lunch companion was gone.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"He's over at another table talking to Kole." said Terra.

Kole was another rival of mine but the rivalry had simmered down after a while and now we were friends. He was a well-built kid who wore a grey t-shirt with a pair of khaki shorts. He was famous for using an Elemental Hero Deck.

"Well," I said, "Jack has a right to see his other friends. So how many Duel Tokens you up to Terra?"

"I've got nine." she said, "How about you?"

"Counting the two I just won," I said, "17."

Terra nearly choked on her food.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said, "but now I know who to go to if I lose all my Duel Tokens."

"If you think that's impressive," I said, "you should've seen how many I had at the end of last year."

Just then, a very fit, Asian man in a black suit approached our table and sat down.

"Hello children." he said.

I looked at him and could've sworn I'd seen his face before.

"Hi…" I paused, "sir."

Terra was more forward, "Who are you?"

"I'm a representative." said the man.

"For like a college or something?" I asked.

It was an apt guess. A few colleges liked to come to schools to get a feel of the seniors there.

Pearl and Light appeared next to me.

_"Chris," _said Pearl, _"I think this man should leave."_

_ "Yeah," _said Light, _"he's giving me the shivers."_

"No," said the man, "I'm a representative of Taka Kitagawa."

My eyes went wide and I clenched my fist tight. I mentally pictured myself punching this guy in the face but Terra put her hand on my shoulder.

_"Keep calm Chris," _said Pearl, _"his type of scum isn't worth getting suspended."_

_ "I don't understand," _said Light, _"why wouldn't he be calm?"_

_ "Taka Kitagawa beat Chris's brother in a duel, then his brother left without telling anyone where he was going." _explained Pearl, _"Chris has been holding a grudge against the man ever since."_

_Silent Magician LV4 _appeared next.

_"This man was with Taka that very night as his bodyguard." _said the sorcerer.

"What do you want?" I said very slowly so I wouldn't yell it.

"Taka wanted to see how his favorite family of spirit seers is doing." said the man.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Almost everyone that works for Taka has the ability," said the man, "even Taka himself. From what I hear you just turn 13 last summer."

"Yeah, and?" I said.

"How are you coping with it, as a late bloomer." he asked with smile.

"If what you're saying is true," I said, "why don't you ask them."

_"This guy's starting to irritate me." _said Pearl.

_"Yeah," _said Light, _"you should go back to this Taka guy and tell him to go climb a rock!"_

_ "Light," _said SilentMagician, _"we may not like this man but you're a lady and should act as such."_

Light pouted.

"Your spirits seem to dislike me as much as you do." said the man.

"Actually," I said, "the _Silent Magician LV4 _belongs to Terra."

"Well," said the man, "I've another reason for coming to see you."

"Yeah," I said, "and what's that."

"Taka would like to offer you a place at his private dueling academy in Japan." he said.

My fist clenched tighter and my face became one of disgust.

_"Uh oh." _said the three duel spirits in unison.

"Before you say no," Said the man, "he's willing to bring your entire family to Japan and give your mother a very well-paying job."

"How dare you." I said in anger, "If Taka thinks he can buy me he's dead wrong. He beat my brother and insulted my family. He could pay me all the money in world and he'd still never get me. Now, if I were you, I'd leave before you make me really lose my temper."

The man stood up to leave, "Taka isn't done with you yet Mr. Duel. He told me to use any means necessary to get you, so we will see each other again."

"Whatever." I said.

When he was gone Terra gave me a worried look.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine Terra." I said, "In fact, I handled that better than I thought I would."

"Yeah but…"

"Don't worry," I said, "he's just another dog barking up the wrong tree."

She nodded but the worried expression remained.

The rest of the day I tried not to think about that representative from Taka.

I sat outside the school waiting for Terra like I usually did but she didn't show up so I walked to my grandfather's shop alone.

At home my mother noticed my distracted look almost immediately.

"What's wrong Chris?" she asked as I flop onto the couch, "You've got the same look on your face as when Stefan left."

Pearl and Light appeared.

_"She is right you know." _said Pearl.

_"I'm still new and even I know she's right." _said Light.

"You remember that bodyguard Taka had the night Stefan dueled him?" I asked.

"Yes." my mother answered.

"Well he showed up during lunch today." I said.

"Oh no," said my mom, "what did you do?"

"Nothing," I said, "I handled better than even I thought I would."

"Well, what did he want?" she asked.

"He said that Taka wants me for his dueling academy." I said, "When I said no he said that he was gonna keep trying."

"Can't that man just leave us alone?" my mom asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I wish he would," I said, "and he's some kind of snob if he thought that after all he did to my family that he thinks I'd go to his stupid school."

My mother walked out of the kitchen with two glasses of tea. She took one and handed me the other.

"Well let's just stop talking about it then." she said, "So how's Terra?"

"Oh she's fine," I said, "but she wasn't there to walk with me to the shop."

"That's not like her." my mom said.

"I'm gonna talk to her about it tomorrow." I said.

After that we continued our day and I went to bed that night.

Unbeknownst to me Taka's rep was at a hotel and talking on a cell phone.

"Yes Mr. Kitagawa," said the rep into the phone, "you were right about him turning down the first offer. …Yes sir, I do have another plan. …Oh it's nothing really. I'm just going to skip sending him gifts and go straight to the threat. …Yes sir, I know you love a good threat. …Oh, what's the threat? I've just found his weakness."

The rep turned in the chair he was sitting in and looked at the unconscious girl laying on his bed.

"…Yes sir, I'll make sure he's on the next plane to your academy. …Yes, goodbye sir."

The rep hung up and looked back at the girl.

"Yes," he said to himself, "he'll be on the plane even if I have to force him on."

Friday

The next day I walked to the bus stop expecting Terra to pop up behind me at any moment, but she never showed up.

So I sat on the bus alone and expected that I'd see her before homeroom. I looked throughout the school but she still wasn't there.

In class I was so distracted by the thought of Terra not being at school that teachers had to get on to me several times.

The place that I thought I'd to see her next was Lunch.

At lunch I sat at my usual table and looked around for Terra, but there was a no sign of her. There was one good thing about Friday's at the Lunchroom though, Hamburger or Spicy Chicken Sandwich Day.

Pearl and Light appeared.

_"It appears she's absent today." _said Pearl.

_"Yeah," _said Light, _"that's the logical explanation."_

"Yeah," I said, "but Terra never misses school unless she absolutely has to."

_"Very true," _said Pearl, _"last year she came to school with a very sore throat. Of course she was out the next day."  
_ I nodded.

Just then, Jack walked over.

"Hi Chris." said Jack.

"Hey Jack." I said.

"Where's Terra?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"I heard she checked out yesterday." said Jack.

"For what?"

"Don't know," said Jack, "all I do know is that some guy came by and checked her out of school. He had a note from her parents and everything."

"That's suspicious." I said as I picked up my food to begin eating. My plate, of course, was stacked with 2 spicy chicken sandwiches with cheese, 2 cheeseburgers, and fries.

Jack looked at my plate, "How can you eat all that?"

"I skip meals." I said plainly after I swallowed a bite of one of my cheeseburgers, "Now back to Terra. Do you know if anyone has seen her?"

"No one's seen her from what I'm told." said Jack.

"Guess I'll just have to go by her place and see if she's alright after school." I said just before I took a rather large bite out of my burger.

Jack nodded and the sat in amazed silence as I polished off all the food on my plate.

At the end of the school day I walked to the shop and told my grandfather that I was going to go by Terra's house to see if she was alright. He said okay and I took the bus to my friend's house.

Upon arriving at the apartment building that Terra called home I automatically noticed a few small children dueling each other. They waved at me and I waved back.

Now Terra lived in a much nicer apartment building then I did, and the kids proved it. Because I my neighborhood, kids usually stay inside due to danger. Plus, some of the apartments here actually had fireplaces; Terra's being one of them.

I made my way to Terra's apartment and knocked.

The door was answered by Terra's mother with tears streaming down her cheeks. Mrs. Deck was a lovely woman that looked a lot like her daughter with blonde hair and she wore a yellow shirt and a black pair of jeans.

"Chris," she said, "what are you doing here?"

"Terra wasn't at school today," I said, "I was wondering if she was alright?"

Mrs. Deck started sobbing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Terra never came home from school yesterday." said Mrs. Deck.

"What!?" I said in alarm, "But I was told someone checked her out of school yesterday."

"Yes and we got this last night." she said as she held up a DVD, "It came with a letter that said that if we wanted to see Terra alive again we had to show this to you when you came."

"Then let me in and let's see what's on that disk." I said.

She let me in and popped the DVD in.

The image on the screen was of the rep I met yesterday and he was obviously in front of a computer in a hotel.

"Mr. Duel," he said, "by now you're probably aware of Ms. Deck's absences. Well, I am holding her captive."

He moved out of the way to show Terra unconscious in a chair behind him. The rep then moved back into the shot.

"Do not worry," he said, "she is very much alive and very much unharmed in anyway, for now. I'll hand her over to you on the condition that you meet me at the old abandoned factory at midnight tonight and we can negotiate there. If we come to an agreement your friend will be returned unharmed to her family. So I'll see you soon."

The screen went black and I turned to see Mrs. Deck crying again.

"Don't worry Mrs. Deck," I said, "I'll bring Terra back if it kills me."

When I got home that day I explained to my mother what happened.

"Can't Taka and his men leave us alone?" said my mother.

"They will once I get through with this guy." I said, "He won't even be able to say the word duel once I'm done with him."

"Chris," said my mother, "can't you just get the police?"

"And give this guy a reason to hurt Terra?" I said, "No, I'll do it myself."

"Okay," she said, "but be careful."

I nodded and began to prepare

That night, at midnight, I stood outside the old abandoned factory. I had no idea what it used to be used for, but I did know I had a friend to save.

I entered the building and saw the rep standing across the room.

"So glad you could make it." said the man.

"Where's Terra!" I shouted.

"I'm over here." said a voice.

I turned to see Terra strapped to a chair, she was still wearing her clothes from Thursday.

Pearl and Light appeared on either side of me.

_"She seems to be okay." _said Pearl.

_"Yeah," _said Light, _"just peachy if you look over the fact that she's tied to a chair."_

"I told you she would be okay as long as we came to an agreement." said the rep.  
"Yeah," I said, "so what's the agreement."

The rep pulled out a phone and pressed a few buttons. Then he held the phone towards me. It rang once then it was answered and a familiar voice came on.

"Hello Christopher," said Taka Kitagawa over speaker phone, "we've decided that the best way to test your skills is to try and get you out of your comfort zone. So you are to duel my bodyguard Eli."

The bodyguard smiled.

"Fine," I said, "what's the catch?"

"Think of it like a wager," said Taka, "If you win then you and Terra will go free. But if you lose, Terra will go free but you will enroll in my academy."

"That's all fine and good," I said, "but I asked for the catch not the rules."

"There are two catches," said Taka, "The first being that you'll be using Terra's deck, but you may place any cards that you have that she'd use into her deck for your use. The other catch is a little surprise."

"Don't do it Chris." said Terra.

_"She's right," _said Pearl, _"you've never used her deck before."_

_ "And if you lose you'll be shipped off to his dueling academy." _said Light.

"What if I say no?" I asked.

"Then we'll show you our surprise catch early," said Taka, "You see that metal anklet and chain on Ms. Deck's ankle?"

I turned and saw what he was talking about.

"What about it?"

"If you refuse to duel," said Taka, "I shall be forced to send electricity through the chain and electrocute her until you agree."

Terra now looked very nervous.

I now had no other choice.

"Fine," I said, "but win or lose you have to keep your end of the deal."

"Fine," said Taka, "now pick up the anklet next to you and put it on."

I did what I was told.

Then Eli walked up and handed me Terra's deck.

I took my own deck out of the deck slot and placed in hers. Then I took the 5 Light monsters from my deck and placed them in hers along with 2 other cards, and then the deck was shuffled. Next I took Utopia and Utopia Ray and placed them in my Extra Deck.

_"It appears the rest of us must sit this one out," _said Pearl, _"but be careful Chris."_

_ "Don't worry," _said Light, _"I'll be there to help him."_

"Alright Taka," I said as I activated my duel disk, "I'm ready."

"Good," said the billionaire, "let the duel begin."

Chris: 4000

Eli: 4000

"I'll make the first move since you challenged me," I said as I drew a card, "and I'll start with _Double Summon_ and I'll use it to bring my _Fortune Lady Light _(?/?)and my _Kaiser Sea Horse _(1700/1650) to the field."

The yellow outfitted Spellcaster and the Sea-Serpent appeared on the field.

"And Light's ATK is equal to her Level times 200." I said (200/200), "Now I end my turn by playing two facedowns."

_"We've got him now Chris," _said Light, _"let's see him play something that can beat you now."_

"I will," said Eli as he drew a card, "first I activate the ability of _Ally of Justice Cosmic Gate _(2400/1200) now because you control two monsters and at least one is a Light attributed monster I can Special Summon it."

A strange Machine appeared on the field and created a portal.

"Next I play my own _Double Summon _spell card and summon _Ally of Justice Cycle Reader _(1000/1000)and _Ally Salvo _(400/300)."

A strange mechanical white spider and a black and gold ball with purple energy leaking out of it appeared.

"Next I tune Level 3 Cycle Reader to Level 2 Salvo." said Eli as his spider broke into three green rings that wrapped around a see through Salvo that had two stars in it, "I Synchro Summon _Ally of Justice Catastor _(2200/1200)."

A strange looking, four legged machine appeared in the two monsters place.

"Christopher," said Taka from the cell phone that Eli had placed on the floor of the factory, "you should know that the reason we had you play Terra's deck is because she uses Light attributed monsters. Well the Allies of Justice get their effects from monsters that have that attribute."

"I saw a cheap move like that coming," I said, "and I know that Catastor's effect destroys any non-Dark attributed monsters it does battle with."

"Yes," said Eli, "and he's about use that ability. Catastor destroy his Fortune Lady."

The machine fired a laser at Light who prepared for the impact.

"I activate my first facedown," I said, "_Negate Attack_."

The laser was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"Fine," said Eli, "I end my turn with my own facedown."

I drew a card.

"Now Light's Level goes up one." I said (Lv. 2, 400/400), "Next I use the ability of my _Kaiser Sea Horse _to Tribute Summon my _Super Conductor Tyranno _(3300/1400)."

The T-Rex appeared on the field in attack mode.

_"Been awhile Chris," _said Tyranno, _"but I am here now so let's kick some butt!"_

_"Man you're crazy." _said Light.

"Next I play a facedown and end my turn." I said.

"Don't let this guy's advantage over Light monsters freak you out Chris." called Terra from her seat.

"I'm afraid it's impossible for him not to be scared," said Eli as he drew a card, "I summon _Ally of Justice Nullfier_ (1600/1200)."

A red mech-like machine appeared on the field.

"Oh," I said, "trying to negate my monster's effects are we?"

"Not trying," said Eli, "doing. Nullfier attack Tyranno."

The machine ran at my dino.

_"Uh oh." _said Tyranno.

"And that's why I have my _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_!" I shouted as my card flipped face-up.

A scarecrow appeared and blocked the oncoming attack.

"But her deck didn't have that card." said an alarmed Eli.

"You need to make your rules much clearer, Taka." I said, "You said I could use cards from my deck that she would use, but you never specified that they had to be monsters."

"Nice working around the contract Christopher," said Taka, "you may have a place in the business world once you graduate my school."

"Yeah," I said, "if I lose, which, I assure you, won't happen."

"You can take him Chris." said Terra.

"I end my turn." said Eli.

I drew a card and smiled. (Lv. 3 600/600)

"I use the _Mystical Space Typhoon _I just drew to get rid of your face down." I said as his facedown was blown away.

"Next I attack your Nullfier with Tyranno, and it's worth losing his effect." I said.

The dino ran at the machine and stomped him it out of existence.

_"How do ya like them apples?" _said Tyranno.

_"Yay!" _shouted Light, _"our first damage dealt this duel."_

Chris: 4000

Eli: 2300

I waited for Eli to be electrocuted, but was unsurprised when nothing happened.

"Hey," said Terra, "shouldn't you be in pain from electricity coursing through your body?"

_"She's right," _said Tyranno, _"there's something fishy going on here."_

_ "He tricked you." _said Light.

"Oops," said Eli, "I must've hooked mine up incorrectly."

"The duel shall continue as planned though." said Taka.

_"Yeah," _I thought, _"but can I hold out if he keeps pulling tricks like this?"_


	6. Episode 6: Duel with the Rep (Part 2)

Episode 6: Duel with the Rep (Part 2)

The duel continued as I was about to end my turn.

"I should've seen this coming from the episode where Yusei dueled the warden." I said as I smacked myself in the head, "It doesn't matter, I've still got protection and control the strongest monster in play. I end my turn."

Eli smiled and drew a card.

"I play _Mystic Plasma Zone_." he said as he set down his Field card.

The room became darker and the roof became a swirling lightning storm.

"Now all Dark monsters gain 500 ATK at the mere price of 400 DEF." said Eli (Cosmic Gateway 2900/800) (Catastor 2700/800).

"Yeah," I said, "but that won't help with my Tyranno."

"That's what you think," said Eli, "I summon _Black Salvo _(100/1100, plus boost= 600/700)."

A bomb with a smiling face appeared on the field.

"Next, I use Salvo's effect to bring back Nullfier in defense mode (with boost 2100/800)." said Eli, "Now I equip Salvo with _Synchro Boost _to raise his Level by 1 and his ATK by 500 (LV4 1100/700). And finally I tune Level 4 _Black Salvo _to Level 4 Nullfier."

Black Salvo exploded into four rings that encircled a see through Nullfier with four stars. There was a bright flash and in their place hovered a strange machine with search lights all over its body.

"What is that thing?" asked Terra.

"That, Ms. Deck," said Eli, "is _Ally of Justice Light Gazer_ (2400/1600=2900/1200), and he's my duel spirit."

_"Destroy…Destroy…" _said the thing.

_"I find that insulting to all duel spirits." _said Tyranno.

_"I think he'll be gone next turn once you get a hold of him," _said Light, _"and we'll be out of here in no time."_

"Don't get cocky guys," I said, "there's always more to these things than meets the eye."

"Now I attack Light with my Cosmic Gateway." said Eli.

Electricity shot from the vortex making monster.

"I block with my scarecrow." I said as the attack was blocked, but sparks flew off and burnt my hand, "Yeow!"

"Next I attack with Light Gazer." said Eli as his duel spirit fell towards my Fortune Lady.

_"Why's he picking on me?" _she asked.

"Good thing I have a second scarecrow." I said as my other card flipped up and blocked the attack. This time the sparks got my shoes which weren't that good at keeping them out.

"Ow, ow, ow." I said as I literally kicked my shoes off.

I could hear Taka laugh at the sound of my pain.

"Yeah, Taka," I said, "it's hilarious."

"Now," said Eli, "Catastor attack Tyranno."

_"Ah crud." _said Tyranno as he shattered and a shards rained down on me leaving multiple tears in my shirt and pants.

"And now the part I love," said Eli, "since you have two Light monsters in your graveyard, Light Gazer gains 200 for each (3300/1200)."

"Spectacular," I said sarcastically, "is it my turn now?"

Eli nodded.

I drew. (Lv. 4 800/800)

"I may not have all my spirits," I said, "but I've got my friends. I summon Terra's favorite card, The _Silent Magician LV4_ (1000/1000)."

The small young magician appeared ready to fight.

_"You're gonna pay for tying up my mistress." _she said.

"Now I end my turn." I said.

Eli drew one card.

"And now Terra's magician gains one Spell Counter and 500 ATK points." I said.

An orb of light appeared and started to circle the magician (1500/1000).

"Perfect," he said, "I summon my second _Ally Salvo _(with boost=900/0)."

Another Salvo appeared.

"Next I attack your magician with Light Gazer." said Eli.

_"Destroy!" _shouted the duel spirit.

"I don't think so you hunk of junk," I said, "go _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_."

The machine hit the scarecrow and sparks flew towards me and at exposed parts of my chest.

I hissed in pain.

"Next I'll attack Light with my Catastor." a laser shot out of the machine.

"I block again with my second scarecrow." I said as the scarecrow appeared and absorbed the shock.

"But now you can't block my Cosmic Gateway from destroying your Fortune Lady."

Electricity shot from the vortex and hit Light.

_"Sorry Chris." _she said just before she shattered and one of the pieces cut my hand.

Chris: 1900

Eli: 2300

"Ow," I said, "I wish you'd stop that."

"If you think that hurt," said Taka, "Wait till you feel what happens next."

I saw Eli hit a button and then I felt electricity course through my body and I screamed in pain. I fell to my knees.

"CHRIS!" shouted Terra.

I got back on my feet shakily.

"I'll be fine," I said between breaths, "I'll be even better when I end this."

"Keep thinking that." said Eli, "Now let's not forget the boost Light Gazer receives (3500/1200). It's your move now."

I drew.

"I'll place this facedown and end my turn." I said.

"I thought you said you were going to end this?" said Eli.

"Shut up and take your turn." I said.

Eli drew and another orb started to circle Silent Magician (2000/1000).

"I haven't drawn what I need yet," said Eli, "so I'll settle for attacking your girlfriend's favorite card with Light Gazer again."

The machine came at me shouting, _"DESTROY!"_

"First off she's my best friend not my girlfriend," I said, "and second I'm safe for another turn because my newest facedown is _Negate Attack_."

The machine stopped as it hit an invisible barrier.  
"Fine," said Eli, "I end my turn."

"That was an excellent move," said Taka, "and I can teach you more of those kinds of moves if you give up now and agree to come to my school."

"Get off your high horse Taka." I said, "You know who my brother is and you know what you said about my entire family."

"I can't quite remember," said Taka, "please refresh my memory."

"Your exact words were, and I quote, 'Dear Mr. Duel whoever you are, and whoever your family is, you will forever be a disgrace to them and to everyone around you.'" I said.

"Ah yes," said Taka, "but do you recall what you did when we ran into each other outside?"

"I told you that you were dead wrong and that one day I would duel you and prove it." I said with gritted teeth.

"Yes," said Taka, "and in that first moment that I met you I knew that you would surpass your brother's skill. You would even surpass your grandfather."

"What do you know about my family?!"

"I know your grandfather is very sick and needs help," said Taka, "accept my offer and he will receive all the medical attention he'll require to live a long, happy life."

"You think you can bribe me!" I shouted, "For your information my grandfather can take care of himself, you can't get to me by playing the poor family card. I'll win this duel and I'll walk out with my head held high."

Terra cheered, "You can do it Chris!"

"Fine," said Taka, "it was your move."

I drew.

"You can't honestly believe you can beat me with one card per turn." said Eli.

"I do and I will." I said, "I now play _Mystical Space Typhoon_!"

Eli's Field card shattered and one of the shards cut his suit.

"You'll pay for that you little whelp." said Eli.

(Cosmic Gateway 2400/1200) (Catastor 2200/1200) (Light Gazer 3000/1600) (Ally Salvo 400/300)

"I end my turn, seeing as I can now block the only two moves you can make." I said.

Eli drew and another orb appeared and circled Terra's magician (2500/1000).

"I still don't have the card I need so I'll pass." said Eli.

I drew.

"I'll pass as well." I said.

"What happened to beating me with one card in your hand?" asked Eli as he drew and another spell counter started to circle Silent Magician (3000/1000), "I'll pass again."

I drew and smiled, "You've got one more turn. I pass."

"Big talk for a 13 year old." said Eli as he drew a card (3500/1000), "Yes! I have the card I need."

I had a feeling he'd get it this turn, but I had another feeling that told me it wouldn't matter.

"I summon the tuner monster, _Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator_." said Eli, "Now I tune Level 3 Cyclone Creator to Level 2 Ally Salvo and Level 5 Catastor to Synchro Summon…" he paused while Cyclone Creator turned into 3 rings that wrapped around the now see through Salvo and Catastor that had 7 stars altogether, "…_Ally of Justice Decisive Armor _(3300/3300)!"

A blue and gold armor-like machine appeared in a bright flash of light.

"Meet my most powerful spirit!" shouted Eli.

_"DESTROY!" _shouted the machine.

A dark aura suddenly appeared around Eli.

"Whoa!?" I said.

"That's new." said Terra and Silent Magician.

"Now I discard one card and destroy both of your scarecrows." said Eli as he placed one card from his hand in the graveyard.

Both of my face downs shattered and the shards cut up my shirt even more.

"Now I'll destroy…" started Eli.

"No you won't." I interrupted.

"Huh."

"Haven't you been paying attention?" I asked, "Silent Magician now has her max 5 Spell Counters, each one gives her 500 ATK points, she started with 1000 ATK points, so…"

"She has 3500 ATK points!?" said an alarmed Eli, "That's why you were protecting her?"

_"I may be small, but dynamite comes in small packages." _said the magician.

"That's part of it," I said, "do you end?"

"Yes," said Eli, "but you can't honestly believe you can take out all three of my monsters."

I drew a card.

"I begin my Standby Phase by sending _Silent Magician LV4 _and the 5 Counters away to summon _Silent Magician LV8 _from Terra's deck."

The 5 Counters entered the magician and she grew into a mightier form.

_"We grow up so fast don't we?" _said Silent Magician.

"Next," I said, "I'll brighten things up with Terra's Field Spell, _Luminous Spark_!"

The room was filling with a bright light that illuminated all of the building.

(Silent Magician 4000/600)

"It doesn't matter," said Eli, "I have cards in my hand that will destroy that monster when it attacks next turn."

"You won't get a chance to use them." I said, "Go _Lightning Vortex_!"

"What!?" came Taka.

"NO!" said Eli.

"I told you I'd beat you with only one card in my hand," I said, "now I discard the last card in my hand and destroy all of your monsters!"

Lightning shot from the roof and both of Eli's duel spirits and Cosmic Gateway shattered, raining shards down on him and leaving multiple tears in his suit.

"Now Silent Magician," I said, "please do the honors."

_"Gladly." _she said a she ran at Eli and struck him.

Chris: 1900

Eli: 0

Eli fell to his knees as the chains around his ankle, mine, and Terra's came undone and the dark aura faded away.

The Silent Magician disappeared from my side and appeared next to Terra as LV4, and then Pearl and Light appeared next to me.

I was just about to walk over to untie her when I heard clapping.

I turned to see Eli back on his feet and that the clapping was coming from the phone he had just picked up from the floor.

"An amazing duel," said Taka, "and even though you won, there must be some part of you that wants to learn more strategies like the one we just taught you."

"You didn't teach me anything Taka," I said, "I always play my duels by ear and make up how to win as I go. Like Yuma says, 'feel the flow'. But there is one thing I learned from this."

"And what's that?" asked Taka.

"YOU'RE AN EVEN BIGGER JERK THAN I THOUGHT!" I then grabbed the phone and threw it at a wall where it broke. Then I looked at Eli, "When you call your boss back, tell him he should leave my friends and family alone."

Eli scowled and left.

All three duel spirits whistled and cheered.

I walked over to Terra and smiled, "It looks like you're a little tied up there."

She scowled at me.

"Just get me out here and take me home." said Terra.

_"Yes," _said Silent Magician, _"I too am ready to head home."_

_ "Yay," _cheered Light, _"we won_ _again!"_

_"Light," _said Pearl, _"you're shouting in my ear."_

"It seems that you're not the only one that wants to go home," I said after I finished untying her and yawning, "and I'm one of them."

"Are you gonna be okay with your shirt being so cut up?" she asked as she stood up.

"I'll be fine," I said, then I pulled out her deck and took out my cards, "Here's your deck. It's gotten much better since the last time I got a look at it."

"Thanks," she said as we started to walk out of the factory, me stopping to grab my shoes on the way, "It's not too hard when I've got you to help me with it."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I said.

We all laughed.

Unbeknownst to Terra and me a masked man watched from the shadows.

"So Little Chris," said the man, "you _have _become a challenge."


	7. Ep 7 A Duel with the Masked Duelist-pt1

Episodes 7: A Duel with the Masked Duelist (Part 1)

Saturday

It's safe to say I didn't get much sleep Friday night after that duel, but I still got up early enough to watch my Saturday morning cartoons. That day I was watching a rerun of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. It was the episode where Yuma first dueled Kite.

Just then a commercial came on that showed two duelists facing each other as if about to do battle. Then the scene shifted to an Asian man with short black hair and wearing a suit similar to what Pegasus wore, but the suit itself was black and the undershirt was bright red.

The man was Taka Kitagawa.

"Mom," I called into the other room, "you're never gonna believe who's on TV."

"Who?" she called back.

"Taka."

That's all it took to get my mother to dash into the living room to see what was going on.

Taka had just begun to speak since the first few moments of the commercial were shots of Taka from different angles. The man was severely stuck on himself.

"Hello duelists around the world," said Taka, "I am Taka Kitagawa, and I am hosting the greatest tournament that has ever been thrown."

I laughed at the fact he was quoting Pegasus.

"It's an actual attempt at a Duelist Kingdom Tournament." the billionaire continued, "The rules are simple, all duelist that enter will be given a gauntlet and 2 star chips. They will then come by boat, with up to two non-dueling companions if they so wish, to an island where I've built an exact replica of Pegasus's castle to duel each other at 4000 Life Points each and gambling away your chips like you do Duel Tokens at school. When 8 duelists collect 10 star chips they will all duel in the finals until only one remains and that duelist shall be crowned King of Games."

"Like anyone would join a tournament for just a title." I said.

"The winner shall also receive $100,000 in their countries currency," said Taka, "and a chance to duel…me."

My eyes went wide and I felt like this jerk of a card maker was talking to only me.

"Sign-up sheets will be in card stores near you and will have a $50 entry fee. Of course, for specific duelist I will send a personal invitation and give them free entry." said Taka, "Do you have what it takes to be the be King of Games?"

The commercial ended with a list of the tournaments sponsors and then Yugioh Zexal came back on.

"Mom could we…" I started.

"You really think Henry is gonna let me pay for you to go into a tournament for revenge?" said my mom.

She was right of course, so I sighed and continued with my usual Saturday.

Though I didn't know it at the time, the same masked man from the night before had also seen the commercial and was cracking his knuckles at the thought of getting his hands on Taka Kitagawa.

After my shows I went outside and walked to the bus stop where Terra was already sitting waiting for me.

Today she wore a red t-shirt and a blue jean skirt.

I sat down next to her and sighed.

"I take it you saw the Duelist Kingdom commercial?" she said.

"Yeah," I said, "but, as I should've known, I can't enter."

"If it helps I can't enter either." said Terra.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"My step-dad says that an island full of boys in an almost completely male dominated competition is no place for a young lady." she said.

"I take it he's still not over the whole you getting kidnapped thing." I said.

"No he is not." she said.

Just then _Silent Magician LV4 _appeared next to her.

_"What did she expect his reaction would be to it?" _she asked.

Pearl and Light appeared next to me.

_"I think he reacted correctly," _said Pearl, _"in the day of the knights if something like that happened to a lady but that lady was returned to her rightful place, then her husband, father, brother, or other male family member would lock them away and only let them out with an escort."_

Light smiled then promptly whacked Pearl on the back of the head with her staff.

_"It's the 21__st__ Century, Pearl," _she said, still smiling, as Pearl rubbed his head, _"women have minds of their own and can take care of themselves."_

_ "She's quite right Pearl," _said Silent Magician, _"and though you are a knight you must open your mind to the new ways of this time."_

"Thank you Light and Silent Magician." I said.

"What?" asked Terra, "What are they talking about?"

"Nothing important." I said.

"Okay." said Terra, "Oh check this out."

She handed me a newspaper.

The article she wanted me to see was entitled "The Masked Duelist Strikes Again! 10 Down the City to Come!" and the picture above it showed an image of a mask painted on an alley wall with an actual card from someone's deck stuck between the eyes.

"'The mysterious Masked Duelist has struck again in Card City,'" I read, "his latest victim was 13 year old Joseph Horn, a student at Card City High School. When the boy was well enough to talk he describe the attacker the same way as all the other victims had, a dark haired male of age 17 or more, dressed completely in black, and wearing a mask. This attack brings the Masked Duelist up to 10 victims, with each victim having one card missing from their deck which is always found stuck to the wall. All of this is putting the police on the edge. The city is now offering a…'" my eyes went wide, "'…$500 dollar reward for the capture of this threat to society.'"

Terra smiled.

"Terra," I said, "if we catch this guy we could get our own money and pay for the tournament ourselves."

Terra nodded.

_"Won't her father forbid it?" _asked Silent Magician.

"Who gives flip?" I said as I turned to look at the spirit, "I'll sneak her out of her apartment if I have to, but we're going to that tournament."

_"Isn't that a little wrong?" _asked Pearl.

_"Oh who cares," _said Light, _"yay teenage rebellion!"_

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Terra, "Let's start looking for this guy."

We stood up and started searching every alley we could spot for the Masked Duelist.

In one of the alleys I ran into Jack, literally.

"Dude, what's your rush." asked Jack as he rubbed his head.

"I'm…" I started, "No you'd think I was an idiot."

"Try me."

"Well," I said, "I'm looking for the Masked Duelist so I can get the reward money to pay the sign-up fee for the Duelist Kingdom tournament."

"That's not stupid, dude," said Jack, "what do you think I'm doing?"

"Really," I said, "why won't your mom let you have the money?"

"She will," said Jack, "but I want to get it myself for personal reasons."

I shrugged, "Okay, wanna help me and Terra search and split the money."  
"Sure." said Jack.

So we both got up and walked out of the alley to catch up with Terra who we saw hiding in another alley close by.

We crouched next to her.

"What are you doing Terra?" I asked in a whisper.

"Shush," she said, "the Masked Duelist is over there dueling."

"What!?" I whispered loudly.

We all looked over the trashcan we were hiding behind to see the Masked Duelist in a duel with a person I recognized from Taka's entourage from the night he dueled Stefan.

The Masked Duelist was just as the paper had described, He had on a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt under it and black pair of pants. He wore a black mask that covered everything but his mouth and he had brown hair. But, even with the mask on, I could make out part of a scar.

There was something familiar about him.

Masked Duelist: 900

Other Duelist: 2600

The Masked Duelist had two monsters on the field, _Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World_ (2300/1400) and _Sillva, Warlord of Dark World _(2300/1400). He also had one facedown.

The guy from Taka had _Koa'ki Meiru Maximus _(3000/2500) and in his Spell and Trap Card Zone he had _Core Overclock _which raised his monster's ATK by 500 (3500/2500). His other card was _Core Transport Unit_. It was his turn.

Our duel spirits appeared.

_"Those two Dark Worlds are the Masked Duelist's duel spirits." _said Pearl.

_"And they're creepy." _said Light.

Batteryman made some static noises.

_"Batteryman," _said Silent Magician, _"Light may have a strange appearance but that's no reason to say something like that."_

"Will you guys be quiet?" I said.

"We're not talking." said Jack.

"Never mind." I said.

"You're gonna lose." said the other duelist in an insane voice, "I'm gonna finish this by attacking Sillva."

I heard Sillva laugh.

"What's your monster laughing at?" said the duelist, revealing that he was a spirit seer.

"Why ask me?" said the Masked Duelist, and I could've swore I knew his voice, "Ask Sillva."

"This dude must be as crazy as you, Chris." said Jack.

"Shhh." I said.

_"The reason I'm laughing, you pathetic excuse for a duelist is because you've overlooked my master's plan." _said Sillva.

_"Sillva is right," _said Goldd, _"our master won't allow the destruction of his strategy."_

"SHUT UP!" shouted the other duelist, "Maximus attack!"

Maximus fired a blast at Sillva.

"I activate my Trap card," said the Masked Duelist, "_Negate Attack_!"

The blast hit an invisible barrier.

The other duelist growled, "I send _Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak _to the graveyard so I can keep Maximus, and then I end my turn."

The Masked Duelist drew.

"Just the card I needed to complete my combo." He said, "I play _The Gates of Dark World_."

A door appeared behind the Masked Duelist.

"Now my Fiends gain 300 ATK and DEF points." He said.

(Sillva and Goldd 2600/1700)

"Now I banish _Scarr, Scout of Dark World _from my graveyard to discard a Fiend from my hand and draw a card." said the Masked Duelist as he placed a card in his graveyard and drew a card from his deck.

Suddenly, a short, grey and blue creature with a staff appeared on the other duelist's field kneeling in defense mode.

"What's this?" he asked.

_"I am Ceruli, Guru of Dark World _(100/300=400/600)_," _said the creature, _"and I am the beginning of your destruction."_

"He's right," said the Masked Duelist, "when he's sent to the graveyard from my hand by a card effect, he's summoned to your field, but now, since he was Special Summoned by the effect of a Dark World card I have to discard a card."

The Masked Duelist placed another card in his graveyard.

Suddenly a huge demonic looking creature with bladed wings and twisted horns appeared on the field.

"How did you summon that!?"

"First, let him introduce himself." said the Masked Duelist.

_"I am Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World _(2500/1800=2800/2100)_ and I will end your reign of this duel!" _shouted the creature.

"Now," said the Masked Duelist, "when Reign-Beaux is discarded from my hand by the effect of a monster you control I can Special Summon him from the graveyard. Then when he's summoned in this manner I have a choice of either destroying all your monsters or all of your Spells and Traps, and I choose monsters."

Reign-Beaux shouted and destroyed Maximus and Ceruli raining shards down on the opponent and tearing up his clothes.

"And now," said the Masked Duelist as Reign-Beaux raised his fist, "this duel is over.

Reign-Beaux slammed his fist on the ground causing a shockwave that slammed into the other duelist and throwing him against a wall.

Masked Duelist: 900

Other Duelist: 0

I chose that moment to stand up.

"Hey you!" I shouted.

The Masked Duelist turned around to see Terra, Jack, and me standing there. He then started running and I went after him. I kept up for a pretty long time but it was like this guy knew every twist and turned in the city because he eventually lost me.

That's when I realized why he seemed so familiar.

Later that afternoon, after we'd called someone to pick up Taka's man, all three of us were at Duncan's Cards and I silently stood against the counter.

Terra walked up to me, "Are you okay?"

I just stared into space.

"Chris?"

"Huh?" I said, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking, that alley we were in, wasn't that the alley that Stefan called his training ground."

Jack overheard, "Yeah you're right."

"And didn't Stefan say he knew every twist and turn in the city from looking for duels in the alleys?" I asked.

"I remember him saying that after I finally caught up to him when I kept asking for that rematch." said Terra.

"And whose voice did the Masked Duelist's remind you of?" I asked.

The duel spirits had just shown up when I said this and all of them but Light gasped.

_"What am I missing here?" _she asked confused.

_"Light," _said Pearl, _"Chris is stating that the Masked Duelist might be…"_

_ "Could be…" _said Silent Magician.

"STEFAN!" everyone said in alarm.

"But that's not possible," said Jack, "is it?"

"It's the only explanation." I said.

"But why would he be doing this?" asked Terra.

"I don't know," I said, "but we'll find out, tonight."

That night in that same alley the Masked Duelist was searching for a street urchin to duel. He turned to exit the alley and head to the next, but he stopped when he saw me standing in front of him.

"Hi Stefan." I said.

He turned to run when he saw Terra and Jack blocking the other end of the alley.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Terra.

"You're not losing us in the city's maze of alleys this time." said Jack.

He turned back to me.

"Well bro," I said, "looks like you're stuck."

Pearl and Light appeared.

_"You're cornered Stefan." _they said in unison.

The Masked Duelist laughed.

"I don't know who this Stefan you're talking about is." he said.

"Nice try bro," I said, "but you made three mistakes. One, you used your favorite alley in your duel this morning, two, you didn't disguise your voice, and three, you lost me using parts of the city that only a handful of people know about, two of them being me and you."

The Masked Duelist sighed and laughed as he put his hand to his mask.

"You got me Little Chris." he said.

He pulled the mask off to reveal his face. It was Stefan, but there was a sizable scar on his left eye.

"I've got one question," I said, "where did you go?"

Stefan smiled.

"I hopped on a plane and went to a holy place." he said, "By now you know about the family having the ability to see duel spirits, right?"

"Your family can do what now?" asked Jack.

"Stay out of it Jack!" everyone shouted.

"Anyway," said Stefan, "at this holy place I found myself pulled into the spirit world. There I discovered the power of the shadows."

A dark aura suddenly appeared around Stefan.

"That's the same thing that happened to Eli." said Terra.

"Eli can only feel this power when he summons a card," said Stefan, "I can access the power of the Dark Aura whenever I want."

"Why would you use such a power?" I asked.

"Because this power will allow me to beat any enemy, even Taka Kitagawa." said Stefan.

I gritted my teeth.

"Let's test that theory," I said as I activated my duel disk, "I challenge you to a duel, and if I win you'll come home with me and we'll explain everything to the police in the morning. If you win the three of us will leave you alone a not tell anyone about seeing you."

Stefan smiled as he activated a black chaos duel disk.

"You're on Little Chris."


	8. Ep 8 A Duel with the Masked Duelist-pt2

Episode 8: A Duel with the Masked Duelist (Part 2)

The alley was silent as I stood on one side with Pearl and Light at my side while my brother, Stefan, stood on the other surrounded by a dark aura.

Chris: 4000

Stefan: 4000

We each drew five cards.

"Age before looks, Big Bro." I said.

Stefan drew another card.

"Before we get started," he said, "I should inform you that your life points aren't the only thing on the line here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just watch as I show you the pain I can inflict." said Stefan.

The aura around him radiated waves of energy that hit everyone there, even the duel spirits, we screamed in pain as a spirit chains appeared on all of our left wrists, except the duel spirits', and connected. The spirits took physical form.

"What's going on here!?" shouted Jack.

"That's a good question Jack." said Silent Magician.

"How are you talking?" shouted Jack.

Batteryman made several noises to explain.

"What did he say?" asked Jack.

"He's trying to explain to you that we're duel spirits and that we're the reason Chris has been talking to himself a lot recently." said Silent Magician.

"What's with these chains Stefan," I asked, "and why are they on my friends?"

"As your life points go down," said Stefan, "they'll take damage just like you."

"But that's evil," I said, "and they're your friends too."

"You're not talking to your brother anymore," said Light in fear, "that energy around him, I recognized it during your duel with Eli, but I was unsure. Now I'm positive, that substance is the Dark Aura and it represents all things evil. It possesses those who have the bad luck of coming in contact with it and makes them do its bidding, which is usually taking the life force of any who come their way."

"How do you know so much Light?" asked Pearl.

"All Light creatures are told the legends of the Dark Aura. It's necessary for all Fortune Ladies to know about them as well." said Light.

"Alright," said Stefan, "enough explaining, let's duel and I'll give the life force of all three of you to the Organism. Now, I start by playing _The Gates of Dark World_." a door rose up behind Stefan, "Now I summon _Bronn, Mad King of Dark World_ (1800/400=2100/700)."

A Fiend with grey and bronze coloring appeared, he wore robes and chains wrapped around his arms.

"Hello there," he said, "you know they say I'm mad, but I say I'm insane!"

"I'd say you're psycho." I said.

"I end my turn." said Stefan.

I drew a card.

"I start by summoning _Fortune Lady Light _(?/?, Level 1 200/200)." The Spellcaster slowly floated onto my field, "next I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"That's was a bad move," said Stefan, "summoning your weakest duel spirit."

"She is not weak!" Terra, Silent Magician, Pearl, and I shouted.

"I feel pretty weak," she said, "standing in front of this mad monarch."

Stefan laughed and drew a card.

"I summon _Newdoria_ (1200/800=1500/1100) in attack mode." he said as the strange red colored fiend appeared on the field, "Now I attack Light."

_Newdoria_ ran at the Fortune Lady and she screamed in fear.

"I activate _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_ and defend Light." I said and the helpful trap flipped up in front of my monster.

_Newdoria_ hit the scarecrow and sparks flew off and hit my arm. It burned.

I turned and saw that the same burns appeared on Jack's and Terra's arms.

"Did I forget to mention that if you get hurt by something in this duel so do they?" asked Stefan, "Well, you know now. I now attack with Bronn!"

A chain came at Light.

"I activate my second scarecrow." I said.

Another scarecrow flipped up and the chain hit, sending a spark at my chest and burning my shirt.

"Ow." I shouted.

Jack and Terra also felt it, but their clothes were intact.

"Well I'm dealing you damage one way or another," said Stefan, "go _Poison of the Old Man_."

An old man holding two vials of liquid appeared in the middle of the field, one held a purple liquid and the other held a green liquid.  
"I can now select an effect from this card, one liquid will give me 1200 life points while the other deals you 800 points of damage." said Stefan, "I choose to deal you damage."

The old man approached me a handed me the green liquid. I took it and figured I had to drink it, so I did and it tasted horrible.

Chris: 3200

Stefan: 4000

"Ick," I said, "that's the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted."

Jack stuck out his tongue and was licking his shirt to get the taste out.

"Man that's bad." said Terra as she made a sour face.

"You think that's bad," said Stefan, "wait till you feel this."

Suddenly electricity traveled through the chains and electrocuted Terra, Jack, and me.

"Terra," asked Silent Magician, "are you okay?"

Terra nodded, but it was obvious that she was in pain.

Batteryman made noises and checked on Jack who seemed to be no better off.

"Our friends are in real danger in this duel." said Pearl.

"It's all that stupid aura's fault." said Light.

"Hey," said Stefan, "don't blame the Organism, I make my own decisions. I pick the victims, I pick where I have the duel, and I pick my deck."

"Keep telling yourself that." said Light.

"I end my turn with one facedown." said Stefan.

I drew a card. (Level 2 400/400)

"I summon _Axe Dragonute _(2000/1200) in attack mode." the axe wielding dragon appeared on the field, "next I equip him with _Luck Iron Axe_ to give him 500 ATK points (2500/1200)."

"I negate it with my _Dark Bribe _trap card." said Stefan, "now your axe won't work and you draw one card."

My axe shattered and a shard cut my shoulder. I looked over to see the same thing happening to Terra and Jack.

"Yeah," I said, "but now I get to draw two cards due to your card's effect and my axe's effect."

I drew two cards.

"Now I play a facedown and end my turn." I said.

Stefan drew a card.

"I summon _Scarr, Scout_ _of_ _Dark_ _World _(500/500=800/800)!" said Stefan as a red dog-liked fiend appeared on his field.

The hound barked and growled at me angrily.

"He says that you look very delicious." said Light.

"This going to end badly." said Pearl.

"Now I use him to attack Light."

The hound ran at her.

"And I'll negate it with my scarecrow." I said.

Scarr ran and slashed the scarecrow sending a spark at my foot and burning through my shoes.

I shouted and kicked off my kicks.

Jack was holding his foot in pain and Terra had also taken her shoes off.

"Next I attack with _Newdoria_." said Stefan as the fiend flew toward Light.

"Go my second scarecrow." I said.

The fiend slashed the scarecrow and the sparks hit my legs.

"Ah cripes!" I yelled as it burnt them.

The same pain was felt by my friends.

"Now Bronn," said Stefan, "attack!"

"Feel pain mortal!" yelled Bronn as he ran at Light.

"Go _Negate Attack_!" I said

Bronn hit an invisible barrier.

"I end my turn with a face down." said Stefan.

I drew a card. (Level 3 600/600)

"I summon _Card Guard _(1600/500=1900/800)." I said as the manta ray appeared and its third eye started to glow to signify the Guard Counter (2200/800), "Now I attack Bronn with my Guard."

The fiend flew at the mad king.

"I activate _Changing Destiny_!" called Stefan.

Two doors appeared in front of my monster and he flew into one. The doors were red and blue.

"Now you have to pick whether to give me life points equal to half your monster's ATK or deal yourself same the amount of damage, and then your monster will be placed in permanent defense mode." said Stefan.

I looked over at my friends, and thought about my choices. Then Terra helped.

"Chris," she said, "don't worry about us. Do what you think is best."

"But Terra," I said, "this could hurt you too."

"Terra's right." said Jack and Silent Magician.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the Spellcaster then continued.

"Terra's right, it doesn't matter if we get hurt fine, but the point is that you win this."

Jack was right, so I did what I thought necessary.

"I pick to take the damage." I said.

The red door opened and the manta ray thing flew at me and hit me. He then placed himself in defense mode.

Chris: 2100

Stefan: 4000

Electricity ran through the chain and we screamed in pain.

"Okay," I said, "now I attack Scarr with Dragonute!"

The dragon flew towards the hound and slashed it and he howled in pain and shattered. A few shards flew towards Stefan and cut his jacket.

Chris: 2100

Stefan: 2800

"Thanks," said Stefan, "now I can place a Level 4 or lower monster in my hand from my deck."

He did so.

"I end my turn by placing my _Card Guard's _Guard Counter on Light." I said.

The fiend's eye stopped glowing and an orb started to circle Light.

"Try taking me out now." said Light confidently.

"With pleasure." said Stefan as he drew a card, "I summon _Evil Hero Infernal Gainer_ (1600/0=1900/300).

A warrior-like fiend appeared on the field.

"I end with a face down." said Stefan.

I drew a card. (Level 4 800/800)

"I'm gonna love this next move." I said, "I overlay _Card Guard _and _Axe Dragonute_ to Xyz Summon _Number 39: Utopia_ (2500/2000)!"

The two monsters flew into the vortex and out rose Utopia with two orbs circling him.

"It's good to be on the field." said Utopia, "Now the light will set your brother free."

"I don't need setting free!" said Stefan

I shook my head and continued.

"Now I use _Shooting Star Bow-Ceal _to give Utopia the ability to attack directly (1500/2000)."

A bow and arrow appeared in my monster's hand.

"Now Utopia," I said, "attack!"

Utopia fired an arrow.

"And I use _Mirror Force_!" shouted Stefan as his card flipped face up and launched a bright light at my field.

"Bye, bye Utopia!" laughed Bronn.

"I activate the ability of Light's Guard Counter and save her from destruction." I said as the orb circling Light turned into a shield.

Utopia shattered and the shards cut my pants leg and my leg a little.

I turned to see Jack and Terra holding their legs.

"I end my turn." I said.

"Good," said Stefan as he drew a card, "now I activate the ability of my field card. I remove Scarr from play and discard _Ceruli, Guru of Dark World_ (100/300) to draw a card."

"Wait did you say…" I began when the short fiend appeared on my field in defense mode (with bonus 400/700), "ah man."

"Now I discard a card from my hand," said Stefan, "and I think you know who."

"Oh no." said Silent Magician.

"It's over." said Pearl.

"Rise, _Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World_ (2500/1800=2800/2100)!"

The huge fiend rose up on Stefan's field.

"Yes," called the Fiend, "I shall end this."

"Now I use his ability to get rid of your facedowns." said Stefan.

My scarecrows shattered and the shards cut up my vest and shirt, but, for the first time during the entire duel, didn't cut me.

"Now I remove from play Infernal Gainer to give Reign-Beaux the ability to attack twice." said Stefan.

Infernal Gainer became an aura of fire that wrapped around the huge fiend.

"Now I play _Axe of Despair _and give it to Reign-Beaux (3800/2100)." said Stefan as an Axe appeared in his monster's hands.

"This isn't good." said Light.

"No," said Pearl, "it's horrible."

"Now I destroy Ceruli." said Stefan.

The Overlord slammed his fist down on the fiend, and the shards that were created cut my socks.

"He just destroyed his own duel spirit like it was nothing." said Silent Magician.

"The Dark Aura is completely changing him." said Light.

"He's like some insane killer." said Pearl.

"Now finish…" Stefan began.

"STOP!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm feeding the Organism so it gives me pow…" he started to say.

"No," I said, "what are you doing _here_? This isn't you. You're not acting like the Stefan that taught me how to duel, that gave Terra the Silent Magician, and that said the most important thing in dueling isn't winning but making your mark. The Stefan that I know wouldn't be doing stuff like this because some Organism told him to, he'd control it and master it. What I'm saying is, this thing is making you into someone else."

Stefan was silent for a moment but then…

"End this my Overlord, destroy Light!"

I prepared for the pain but suddenly the chain on my wrist came undone and all of duel spirits took their spirit forms.

Light shattered but the shards did nothing to me.

Chris: 0

Stefan: 2800

"What just happened?" my friends and I said in unison.

_ "I think," _saidSilentMagician, _"he just saved you."_

I looked at Stefan as he slipped his mask back on.

"Don't look too much into it, I just realized you had a point." said Stefan, "Now a deal's a deal, none of you will tell anyone about seeing me, and Little Chris, keep practicing."

With that he was off. We tried to go after him, but he was gone.

Though we didn't see him, Stefan stood on the roof of a building watching us walk away.

He looked at his hand and concentrated for a moment, and then the Dark Aura appeared.

"Who's got control _now_?" he said with a smile.

Early Sunday Morning

When I got home my mom was awake and waiting for me.

"Where've you been?" she asked, before I could answer she said, "It doesn't matter, look what I found in the mail."

She handed me a brown envelope.

I opened it and gasped. Inside were a Duelist Kingdom glove, two star chips, and a card with something written on it."

I pulled the card out.

"What does it say?" asked my mom.

_"Yes," _said Light and Pearl in excitement, _"what does it say!?"_

"It says, 'you have been formerly invited to come to the prestigious Duelist Kingdom Tournament by Mr. Taka Kitagawa himself.'"

My mom smiled as I slipped on the glove and put in the star chips. I had an even bigger smile.

I held my fist in the air.

"Taka Kitagawa," I declared, "you just made the biggest mistake of your life."

After that my mom and I went to have breakfast.


End file.
